


Yugioh: Musical Beginnings

by Uneune



Series: Musical Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Duelling, Future Fic, Multi, Music, Musical References, Original Character(s), Perversion, Puzzleshipping, Reishi, Smut, SubV, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh Shin Duel Monsters II | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: In the near future, an advancement in morals causes an imbalance of light against darkness. A new enemy called the shadowmancers rise from the ashes to challenge the forces of good. Can A girl named Reishi Sakamoto save the world?





	1. The beginning

It is the year 2060.  
It has been several generations since Yami Yugi defeated Yami Bakura and his allies of evil.  
The World has grown considerably since then, The population is now 20 billion and rising thanks to successful human breeding techniques.

Technology has advanced to the point of near-godliness. Even the great technologist plato would be suprised at such advancements.  
Almost all diseases can be cured and no disabilities is not treatable.  
Holograms can now be produced with realistic graphics and can actually interact with people.  
It truly is a time to be alive.

But the game of dueling has also advanced, With new technology monster can attack and damage players! And with increased interaction too!

But the most important thing is A new summoning method.  
Musical summoning…..

By Having good Rhythm and fulfilling the requirements one can summon a Musical Monster and turn the tides of battle.

One girl named Reishi Sakamoto will use this new power to save the world.

**April 30th 2060**

it Was a Rainy Friday Evening In The City Of Neo Domino And Reishi Sakamoto Was Sitting In Her Music Classroom With Her Friends Trying To Complete Their Graduation Project, The Classroom was damp and moist Like A girl On saturday Night, The Door Was Left open. So All The Rain Had Come In.

Reishi And Her Friends Were Currently Testing Their New Duel Disk, The RX-5. They needed to complete The duel disk for School's project festival.

Reishi: Shima Are You Ready To start The Program?

She Asked To Her Friend Shimamura, Shimamura Hamami Was A Inventor And Reishi's Friend. She was always Wore A black lab Coat and had Grayish-white hair scheme. She Was A bit vain But Always helped Reishi

Shima: I just Have To Adjust The VR Settings, And Then We're All Set To go!

Shima Fiddled and typed Furiously on her computer while Reishi started Up Her Duel Disk

Reishi: Hattori, how About you?

Hattori: Hehe….. Senpai… I Thought I told You to call me Hatty-chan…!

Reishi: *Sigh* Hatty-chan Are You ready?

Hattori: Ready :3

Hattori Nakamura Was Also Reishi's Friend. She Always wore A dark Green shirt That Read " Make life" It Complimented Her Personality. Because she was easygoing and A bit of A Pervert.  
She Is Obsessed With Reishi and see's Her As Her big sister.

Shima: Okay! Booting up VR systems….. Charging Holograhic Display Battery… Loading VFX sound effects….

Shima: We're Live... in 3….2...1

Reishi and hattori Readied Their Positions ready to duel at any moment.

Hattori and Reishi: Let's duel!


	2. Reishi's and Hattori's duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting duel between two friends! Who will come out on top!

Reishi and Hattori duel disks sparkled with the life of a rainbow.  
The Field Materialized Inside of the room and The Virtual Reality truly Started To Show As The Code Was Covered In Numbers and coding Language.

Hattori LP: 8000  
Reishi LP: 8000

Shima: Ok Girls, I want you To Test The Monster Materialization Function.

Reishi: ....Um What does That Mean?

Shima: *sigh* Summon a Monster.

Reishi: Oh Heh, Sorry.

Reishi Looked At her Hand And The Monsters Within It.  
Her Hand Was Full Of a Colorful and wonderful New type Monsters Known As Musical Type. They Were Focused On Overwhelming and entertaining the opponent.  
Reishi Picked her Monster From Her Hand And Summoned It

Reishi: I'll Summon MusicGal Tempo!

She said, The Monster appeared On the Field, It was Blonde short Moe girl Holding A Huge Musical Note. It was Very Kawaii and desu.

MusicGal Tempo  
Level 4  
Light/ Music  
Atk 1500 Def 1000

Shima: Now I Want To Test The  
Effect recognition System...

Reishi: ?

Shima: *sigh* Activate Your Monster's Effect!

Reishi: S-Sorry ..... I'll Activate It's effect To Add A spell card from my deck To My hand…!

Suprisingly on it's own The duel disk selected the card and placed it on top of Her deck.

Reishi: Amazing! I didnt even even Have to do Anything On My own!

Shima: Heh… That's The power of my duel disk! It automatically Knows what card you want and Need Before you do!

Shima bragged

Reishi: I end My turn

She Said.

Hattori: I Draaaawwwww

Hattori Began her turn by Twirling and spinning as she drew her card. She had a tendency for theatrics when she dueled

Reishi: Are The theatrics Really Necessary?

Hattori: Anything To Look Sexy In front Of you….

Reishi: …

Shima: Anyway.... Hattori I want you To Activate Spells and trap and then Attack This turn K?

Hattori: Ok?

She said. glimmering with joy to duel her senpai. She selected a monster and placed it on the Rx-5

The Card shined as It was Summoned onto the field

Mermaid swordsman  
Level 4  
Water/Fish  
Atk 1600 Def 1400

Hattori Played A Mermaid deck, It was A symbol of Her inner moe and kawaiiness.  
The Mermaid Swordsman was a pink haired Big Breasted woman with a lower fish body and a sword

Shima: Dont worry About Activating effects Just attack For Now!

Shimamura ordered.

Hattori: Sorry About this senpai…. There's a saying you Know? You always hurt the Ones you love.

Hattori declared an attack, Her Mermaid Flopped around In order To Slash and hack Musicgal Tempo  
The Gal Screamed in terror As she cut in half, Making reishi lose 100 lp

Reishi LP: 7900

Shima: Now after you Battle, Activate The spell card In Your hand!

Hattori: Man getting Bossed around by Shima-Senpai really get's me going! :3

Shima: ....

Hattori: Ok then! I activate Meteorite! It inflicts 1000 to You senpai!

Reishi Lp: 6900

Reishi only flinched when the meteorite came toward and crashed she truly was unwavering

Hattori: I end my turn, I hope I didnt beat you up to bad senpai ?

Reishi: It's Fine Hattori .

Hattori: Hatty-chan!

Hattori Had ended Her turn with that declaration And Now it was Back Reishi.

Shima: Reishi, Now I want You To Test some Advanced Summoning.

Reishi: ?

Shima: Special Summon A monster.

Reishi: oh.

Shima: For the Ancestor of a dueling champ you sure are dumb when it comes to this stuff.

Shima teased

Reishi: Shut up! B-Baka!

Reishi drew her card and Went on with her turn.  
She Needed to special summon a monster. But that wasnt particulary hard with her Music deck.

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Lady Ballet!

She said.  
A Sugoi Woman wearing a tutu And A leotard Appeared on the field  
She Was the hope of the music type!  
  
Musicgal Lady ballet  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1800 def 1800

Reishi: With Her effect I can Summon A music Monster from my hand!

Another Music-type monster appeared.  
This one was different, it was more of A dark Creature of legend instead of a majestic kawaii girl.

Musical wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 def 0

Reishi: Now i'll attack Your Mermaid with Musicgal lady ballet!

Lady ballet pulled out a whip which she used To make The mermaid submissive and destroyed it.

Hattori Lp: 7800

Hattori: ah...!

Hattori Moaned. She looked Like she feeling something like Pain or Pleasure?

Shima: That's wierd, You should be able to feel pain. The cards are just holograms Rematerialized

Reishi: She's not. shima, She's Just Being wierd.

Reishi analyzed.

Reishi: Attack Directly Musicgal Tempo!

Tempo had A heart Shaped whip which she used to strike Hattori directly.  
Hattori Gasped.

Hattori: S-Senpai You Have to Hit me Harder!

Reishi:...

Shima: ...

Reishi And Shimamura ignored her. They were quite use to her lewdness and Just wanted to continue the duel.

Reishi: Musical wyvern! Attack Her Directly! Suicide dive!

The Wyvern Dived into Hattori causing her to fall back even though technically nothing had even hit her to begin with.

Hattori: S-Senpai, Harder Please!

Reishi: I end my turn.

Hattor: Awww...

Reishi:... anyway, shima How's The program doing? Is everything Running smoothly?

Reishi asked. Shima Nodded her head in response

Shima: I May Need to Make a couple of adjustments, But For Right Now we're done.

Shima assured

Reishi: Great!

Reishi said In excitement.

Reishi and Hattori Turned off Their New duel disks and gave them back to Shimamura.

Shima giggled and started to blush!

Shima: Hehehe… Sometimes I'm Even amazed at my own Genius!

Shima giggled and closed her labtop. 

Reishi: I'll see You two weirdo's at The festival!

Reishi Grabbed her bag and Went out of the Music room and Went towards Her home and Hope.


	3. Reishi Going back Home

Reishi Was In Front of Her house Or more Like her mansion

It was huge…. It was All white on The Outside and Had four Pillars surrounding The entrance

All with "Sakamoto Residence" on it

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path to the mansion, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

Reishi Entered The beautiful Mansion And placed Her Duffel bag Next To Ther Door

Reishi: *sigh* All Alone Again…

There was no one else in the Mansion, It was almost a ghost town Or rather Ghost mansion. Her parents were awfully busy and didn't have much time to spend with her.  
Well there was one other Living being in the House ….

Cat: Meow

Reishi: Your the Only one I can Trust Juno…..

Juno: Meow

Reishi: I know right? Mom and Dad have time go around the world and wont even Have time with their daughter?

Juno: Meow

Reishi: But Maybe… they dont want to? I mean im the Crazy girl talking to a cat after all.

Juno: *purr*

Juno Rubbed Up Against Reishi's leg.  
Reishi Reciprocated By Patting her head, Her cat was her Loyal servant and friend

Juno: *meow*

Reishi Then Went to Her room where juno Followed…  
She wanted to check the News For any updates On the upcoming Festival.  
The Festival Was supposed to Take Place tommorow, But due to it raining so heavily the Festival Holders might change it to another date.

Reishi: (I should check to be sure)

She Had thought.  
She entered her room.

The room contained a small bed, neatly made, two straight-backed chairs,  
a washstand, a bureau-without any mirror-and a small table. There were  
no drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall. All  
day the sun had been pouring down upon the roof, and the little room  
was like an oven for heat. As there were no screens, the windows had not  
been raised.

Reishi: Time to check the webs.

She went on Kaiba-daily news online, A generous news streaming and information site

Reishi: (Let's see where's the festival)

She thought, She clicked on "News for Teens"  
The top of the page was filled with magazines with models, Card promotions and Various other Things.

Reishi: Ah There it Is!

She Clicked On Festival News…

Reishi: Thank the Gods….

The Festival Wasn't Cancelled But was Moved To A new Center, The Tykers Center. Reishi was relieved in more ways than one. She was hopeful that the student festival wouldnt be Canceled.  
She sent hattori and shima A notification text and closed her computer down

Reishi: ….. It's time.

Reishi Smiled And Went To sleep.  
She went From The The Desk in the back in the room to Her bed on the other side.  
She Pulled the Covers over Her slick and slender body and then She Tucked in Juno With her And Closed Her eyes.  
Hope was awaiting at the edge of darkness


	4. Does a Fall Justify a yelling?

**May 1st 2060**

Saturday

It was The day of the festival And Reishi, Shimamura And Hattori We're all There at the Tykers Center to show off their new duel disk.  
Unlike the News and weather reports had predicted however, it hadnt rained at all this day. In fact it was quite the opposite  
It was sunny with a Great white shine that screamed "Kawaii".

They We're outside the center where They Had set up a booth Like Everyone else.  
They were not only ones with something to present. There were multiple other students with different Projects and innovations to present.  
Hattori Had Set up The Booth While Shimamura was Checking on The Duel disk's…. Reishi Had Checked them In. Inside of the center.

Hattori: Hehe….. I'm all Sweaty. Senpai will you Please pour some water on me?

Reishi: Not now hattori….. We're Trying to Make sure everything goes smoothly.

The girls We're currently waiting For their Professor To come and Grade And Judge Their Project.

Reishi: I hope Proffesor akihiko Likes our Project….. I really Need this grade.

Shima: meh, I dont Really Care about the grade much, I just want to be awarded number 1 At the festival!

Reishi: I wonder about that...?

Reishi Looked around and The other students had great projects too.

Reishi: A model volcano with real lava…..A dream projector….And A plant growth increasor….

Shima: pssh those are just amateur Projects, I could've done those In My sleep.

Reishi Looked at the students themselves, She noticed that there were a lot of foreigners and people from different parts of japan

Reishi: lots people from out of the city ….. And out of the country

Shima: yeah…. Wish The government would do something About The Gaijins here….

Reishi: why? Nost of them are nice and diversify the region…!

Shima: Say that while their taking Your jobs-

*BANG*

She was Cut off by the sound Of something falling off The Top of

The booth shook as it was about to collapse.

Reishi: Crap! Move shima!

Reishi and shima both Stood in Awe as the whole thing collapsed right in front of them. The once marvelous Stand was now nothing more than cracked wood and metal pipes

Hattori was laying on the side went over and checked on hattori's status

Reishi: Hattori are you okay?

Hattori: I think I cut my Leg…..

Hattori's leg was bleeding profusely. Her leg had been cut so badly that you could almost see her nerves.

Shima meanwhile Looked through the wreckage of it, and found rx-5's Damaged.

One had a shard of Metal in it, The other had two Card slots completely broken off.

They both were completely unusable

Shima: dammit! Hattori You idiot!

Hattori: … S-sorry

Shima: Shit! This is why I prefer to work alone instead of with you idiots! All This work And suffering for nothing! God….!

Shima walked away in a storm of anger and frustration.

Hattori and reishi were saddened by their friend's words

?: Hey are you two ok!?

A person said

Two boys ran over. One was a blue haired guy with Glasses and a good coat with a Great midriff  
The other was Yellow haired guy with freckles and was wearing an british school uniform with red and white patterns

Reishi: Im fine, My friend over here definitely needs medical attention!

Reishi said  
The blue haired boy took off his jacket and placed over it hattori's wound while the other one went for help.

?: That should stop the bleeding for now…

Hattori: It still hurts…. I usually like pain but only when senpai is inflicting it to me…

She said

He was confused

Reishi: D-dont mind her, She's delusional after the fall…

Reishi looked at the stranger and blushed. She not only embarassed by what hattori had said but by his strong and able-bodied appearance.

Reishi: H-Hattori…? Can you stand…?

Hattori: I dont think so senpai.  
Owwww.

She moaned

Akihiko: What happened?

The yellow Haired kid Had gotten professor Akihiko and two other adults

Professor akihiko Was a tall Middle aged man with red hair and a slight goatee, He was truly the sign of a japanese Strength.

Reishi: Hattori fell and cut her Leg really badly, Sorry we couldnt finish our project Akihiko-sensei.

Akihiko: Dont worry about That! Lets get Hattori to the hospital!


	5. Does a Muffin Justify a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi and Shimamura visit hattori in the hospital. Luckily she is alright from the fall she took. But she wants a favor?

Hattori Had been taken away By An ambulance and taken to A local hospital.

Reishi Had Checked on her three hours as Hattori had to go through scans and casting her legs.

Reishi entered the Hospital room where hattori was resting. It was an all white room with a bed, Monitor and television.

She approached Hattori.

Hattori: It hurts so much Senpai…..

Her leg was cast and bandaged up. It was kinda sensual in a way.

Reishi: There, there, It'll heal up eventually.

Hattori: I hope it never heals senpai…

Reishi: ….?

Hattori: So You'll be here with me forever :3

Reishi: dont say things Like that, You weirdo

Hattori: Hehe

*Creek*  
The door to the room opened

Shima: H-Hey….."

Shimamura had came. She looked nervous

Reishi: ….. H-Hey

Shima's head hanged low and she sighed mightily

Shima: Look…. I'm sorry for I said, I was angry and Mad I didnt mean what I said.

She bowed to them in a apologetic way.  
Reishi just smiled and patted her head.

Reishi: Aww it's ok shima, We still wuv U!

She teased.

Shima: gah, I dont need your affection! B-Baka!

Hattori: hehe, Shima your so cute when you act all tsundere!

Shima: Screw you guys, I knew i should've stayed home!

Although the apology was bittersweet, they could tell that shimamura meant it. and If it wasnt for shimamura they wouldnt have completed the project in the first place.

Shima: Also, I B-Brought you something hattori!

She reached into her bag and got a A nice Delicious Muffin from within. The muffin was brown and blue as it was blueberry flavored and It smelled wonderful and made Hattori's mouth watered like a mollusk,

Hattori: Yay! A muffin…!

Shima: Consider it my "Get well soon" Gift.

Hattori got a devious and lewd look on her face.  
She had an idea

Hattori: hehe, How about You make it up to me in A better way you two?

Reishi and shima had a worried look on their faces, They could

Hattori: You two have to go on dates with me!

Hattori suggested

Shima: A D-D-D-Date?

Reishi: wait, I get why You want shima to do it, But why me?

Hattori: But Your the one who told me to go up there in the first place silly!

Reishi: I guess thats fair…..

Replied reishi, After eating Their tea and muffins they spent time talking and apologizing. a true friendship can never be broken.  
And they waited for the hope that would inspire them.


	6. Learning about the Shadowmancers

Reishi returned home again where Juno was waiting at the door for her

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi petted The affectionate cat and plopped down on her couch in the living room

*plop*

She turned to her favorite channel - kaibaTv

It displayed on the hot new shows and news.

Right now it was displaying the daily news

Reporter: In further news, A terrorist organization known as the shadowmancers have been gaining popularity!

Reishi: (shadowmancers?)

2nd Reporter: tell us more about them clara!

Reporter: They've been going around and challenging Gullible duelists to a duel and if they lose, They Lose their souls….!

Reporter: More on this at 6

Reishi: taking people's souls through dueling? Yeah right.....

Reishi didn't believe for one second, she had heard stories of "shadow duels" before where two people duel and one loses their soul. But she didn't believe it.

Juno: *meow*

Reishi: I know right? Sounds like A bunch of baloney!

Reishi petted the cat sensually and more affectionately

Juno: *meow*

she purred as he swang her tail.

Reishi: But maybe I should do some research just in case.

The truth is reishi was into the occult and other organizations like it. She found it interesting and seductive to her.  
So she opened her great labtop and went on kinkipedia.

She looked up the term "shadowmancers"

A long page came up and It read:

"the shadowmancers are a mutlti-national Occultist group that focuses on taking souls for there own demented reasons. The group started in 2055, has over 25000 members. Iy mostly recruits teenagers between the ages of 14 and 20, they don't have a specific type of people they target, they seems to attack anyone and everyone.  
When they duel they use a new terrifying type of monsters know as Shadowprancers .  
it is lead by an unknown leader who calls themselves the "Masked Queen"

Reishi: S-Scary! But probably just a myth.... Right?

Reishi fell asleep on the futon with her skirt slightly up and Juno sleeping on top.  
She fell into dreams thinking about the new threat of the shadowmancers


	7. Akihiko's Request

**May 3rd 2060**

Monday

School.

Reishi: *sigh*

Reishi hated school. Especially her school, It was a mostly dueling and inquistory studies based and was generally boring.

Even though she liked dueling she didnt like math,science, history and everything else.

Akihiko: And thats how you find the square root of an exponent

Their professor ryotaro akihiko, was their homeroom professor and maths sensei. He was gorgeous with his shining red hair and overtoned beard.

Akihiko: And with that done. i'll give you all the rest of the class to study.

Reishi: *sigh*

Akihiko: Except you Reishi.... I need you in my office now!

Class: ooooo

The entire whispered and gossiped ss they thought reishi was in trouble.  
Akihiko was known to give out harsh punishments to students like having them spank each other or eat dirt.

Reishi: I didnt do anything wrong did I?

She asked scared. Professor akihiko just sighed

Akihiko: Just come to my office please.

And with that reishi got up from her chair and went out of the classroom. Her hips swayed as she tried not to bump into anyone on the way out.

She went down the desolate hallway and to the left Was waiting akihiko-sensei's office

It was a small but pactful office with a red and gold color scheme, It really suited akihiko.

Hattori: Senpai.....!

Reishi: Hattori?

Much to reishi's surprise Hattori and Shimamura were already there. Hattori's leg was still cast-up after her injury but she could at least walk now.

Reishi: are you sure it's okay, for you to be at school right now?

Hattori: who knows? I just wanted to see you senpai :3

Shima: She really is an idiot huh?

Shimamura approached reishi.

Shimamura: So what do you think the professor wanted to talk to us for?

Reishi: I dont know ..... I just jope were not in trouble okay?

Hattori: I hope we are…So shima can yell at me again teheeeee

Shima: ....

*creek*

The door opened and out came the professor

He looked serious.

Akihiko: Girls have a seat.

The girls sat down.

Reishi: Whats this about? We're not in trouble are we?

Akihiko: .... Not necessarily. But you are in a way.

Shima: huh?

They were a confused

Akihiko: Let me explain.

Akihiko: I cant give you a grade for your project.

Shima: huh?

Hattori: wha?

Reishi: why?

Akihiko: Since your project is destroyed and not functional, You can't give me a demonstration and thus I can't give you a grade for it.

The professor's revelation shocked them to the core.

Shima: But Professor you saw our project with your own eyes...!

Akihiko: sorry… but I have to obey the guidelines… and I cant give you anything but an E.

Reishi: Can we do it over and then demonstrate.

Akihiko: The deadline is tomorrow. So unless you can do all that work in about a day, I dont think so.

Shima began to get frustrated

Shima: So what? You just called us in here to tell us we're gonna fail?

Akihiko: No, There still is hope for you three. I just need you to do something for me and I'll nullify the bad grade.

Reishi: What is it?

Akihiko: I cant tell you right now…, But in time I will.

Shima: Thats cryptic.

Akihiko: Sorry. But thats all for now. Please leave my office and return to your classes.


	8. Going Home! ... Again!

Reishi and her two friends had gotten out of school and now were walking the endless streets of Neo domino city.  
The time During 3-5 pm the city was at it's busiest, with people rushing home from work to fornicate and relax .

Shima: *sigh*

Reishi: What's wrong?

Shima: I have a feeling whatever this "favor" Akihiko-sensei wants is going to be a giant pain in the ass.

Hattori: Hehe.... He might have us do some "naughty" things for him.

Hattori implied

Shima: ..... as lewd as that sounds, you maybe right

Reishi: Yeah.... He didnt exactly tell us what it was….

The girl's pondered what their sensei's "Favor" could be.  
Hopefully it wouldnt be something promiscuous or crude.  
But they had their doubts

*train sounds*  
They passed by the metro where shima had to leave.  
Her home wasnt too far, but she still had to take the metro like the other wenches.

Shima: See ya.

Shima waved goodbye to her Old friends and went on her way. Her curvy hips swayed as she went on the great kaiba Metro service.

Hattori: Now it's just me and you senpai~

Reishi: (unfortunately)

She thought.  
Hattori moved closer to reishi until they were shoulder to shoulder  
Reishi blushed and looked the over way.

Reishi: Y-Your oftly close you know....

Hattori: I know. I like being close to you senpai :3

*Whispers* People passing by them were staring and saying shrewd things about them

Guy 1: Ha gay!

Guy 2: What a bunch of weirdo's....

Girl: *Glare* slut.

Reishi got embarassed and tried to tug away from hattori. But to no avail as she had her locked up like Guantanamo Bay. 

Reishi: H-hattori people are staring,....

Hattori: Heehee let them stare and be jealous.

Reishi: Please dont say things like that.

Hattori sighed and said this:

Hattori: Senpai Remember our date on Saturday....

Reishi: You dont have to remind me, I always remember something like this. I always keep promises

Hattori: Ahhhhh Your so noble senpai!

She said in ectasy as she grabbed herself.

Reishi: Your a weird one hattori, but oddly enough I can tolerate it

Hattori: Hehe, I love you senpai.

Reishi and hattori parted ways. As they did A beautiful sunset came and went and hope shined on.


	9. Hiro - Reishi's New "Furry" Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi meets A surpising guest in her backyard! Will she find hope within him?

Reishi arrived home again, Her mansion looked even more beautiful and sturdy with the sunset in the background.

Reishi: ......

Reishi had decided not to go in and enjoy the beautiful sunset in her garden. She to loved to just relax and chill in garden

Her garden itself could be described as a formal garden. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the centre there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. The flower beds were a riot of May colour and even on close inspection they were weed-free.

Reishi loved it and many times Read to herself in the garden.

Reishi: It's time to relax....

She sat down in her favorite chair in front of the koi pond and looked at the beautiful sunset, it was ecstasy for her.

*Brushle*

Reishi: ?

She heard a brusseling coming her bushes  
She cautiously got up to investigate.  
She got nervous and thought it was a rapist

Reishi: Hello? Is someone there?  
*Shuffling*

All she heard was more moving noises.

Reishi: (oh god, please dont be a peeping tom…. Or Hattori.)

She carefully sifted through bushes until she came across the person or thing that going through her bushes.

Dog: *Ruff*

Reishi: Ah!

She quickly released that her intruder was just a four legged friend who was hungry...

Reishi: Oh, it's just you.... Thought it was a pervert or something.

Dog: Woof

Reishi: You must be hungry, if your going through my bushes. But unfortunately I dont have anything for you

She petted the dog carnally.  
It wasnt the first time she had encountered this specific beast. She had encountered him before, but he usually just went away after being caught

Dog: *Whimper*

Reishi: .....

She saw it was whimpering and gave in.

Reishi: Fine. You can come inside buddy.

The dog followed her inside from the backdoor entrance.  
From that entrance leads into the kitchen which was a sleek, professionally designed, bespoke, granite counters, stainless steel appliances, spotless, scrubbed, well equipped, utensils on hooks, matching cups, uncluttered, clean folded tea towel, gentle swish from the dishwasher, efficient hum of refrigerator, professional knife block, dried flowers hung from beams, nothing superfluous, minimalistic, uncluttered, ceramic floor tiles, underfloor heating.

Juno: *hiss*

Juno who was resting on a shelf spotted the dog and hissed at it.

Reishi: calm down juno, He's just a guest that'll be staying here for the night.

Juno: *Hisssssss*

The cat hissed and lept away.

Dog: *Woof*

Reishi: You know, You can be a real pain sometimes....?

Dog: *woof*

Reishi went to Her glorious refrigerator to get some food and while she did she began to talk to the dog.

Reishi: Almost every week, I find you in my garden eating my berries. Dont you have an owner or something?

Dog: *Bark*

Reishi: *Sigh* I take that as A no., I bet you dont have a name either.

Dog: *whimper*

The dog climbed on her leg and started humping her profusely. It was clear he liked her and wanted her to give him a name.

Reishi: woah ok... i'll give you a name..... How about Hiro?

Hiro: WOOF!

The dog woofed proudly at it's new name, it was cleary happy at it.

Reishi: Ok hiro it is!

She pulled out a can of tuna from the refrigerator and fed to her furry friend.

Reishi had found a new friend in Hiro. but still had doubts in her heart  
Could she overcome them and find New Hope...?


	10. Time for Hattori's "Date"

**May 8th 2060**

Saturday

Reishi: *yawn*

Reishi yawned with the ferocity of a breeding mouse.

She was tired as she Had to make sure that Hiro and Juno didnt fight it out the entire night.

She was wearing tight yellow pajamas with dandelion's on them.

It was a bit tacky but entrancing none the less.

*Bing dong*

The mansion doorbell ringed  
She automatically knew who it was.

Hattori: Seeennnnnpaaaaaaiiiiii~ Im barging in! I hope your ready....

The door slammed open and reishi came out of her room to speculate

Reishi: H-Hattori You cant just barge into peoples houses like this!

Hattori: hehe. You look cute in those garments... are those new?

Reishi: No i've had these for awhile.

Hattori: I can tell It's a bit tight! Hehe.

Reishi: ... whatever, I'll be ready in a minute.

Reishi went back into her room to get dressed

She looked in her closet

It was a huge closet with all sorts of dresses and gowns hanging from golden hangers. There were bins of clothes and other "Things" in it.  
It truly was a blissful closet.

Meanwhile she could hear hattori downstairs,

Hiro: *woof*

Juno: *meow*

Hiro and Juno approached Hattori.

Hattori: awwww,,,, Senpai i didn't know your were an animal person! Can I pet them?

Reishi: Just don't do anything lewd.

Hattori: Senpai... im only into masochism..... Not bestiality.

Reishi: what?

Hattori: Nothing. heh

Reishi: Your weird.

Reishi stepped out of her room revealing the dress she chose.  
It was a yellowish dress made of a strong fabric.  
It went down to her knees and exposed her arms.  
She also wore a straw sun hat to protect herself the harmful and baka rays of the sun.

Hattori: *Nosebleeds* Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Reishi: ....

Reishi and Hattori Now fueled up, went on there "date".  
It was a Hot and humid day outside, Many people were in there swimsuits and tank tops trying to go to beaches

Reishi: Hattori where are we going?

Reishi and hattori Where in the heart of the city, In the morning It was especially busy as people where hustling to work although

It was A bit less busy than usual,

Hattori: Well i've got a Plan for today, First we'll go to breakfast in my favorite Restaurant Then Go To the shinto shrine Then Finally we'll Go home and-

Reishi: slow down.... First of all are you sure it's okay for you to be doing this much walking with that injury?

Hattori: Senpai, It's fine I like the pain.... and besides it's healed….. Kinda.

Reishi: ....

Reishi: ok whatever. But at what restaurant?

Hattori: it's a place called "Bamboo Gourmet"

Reishi: Bamboo Gourmet?

Hattori: Yep it's a nice chinese Place That serves great food and has a great staff!

Reishi: I hope so....

Hattori: You worry to much senpai.... But that's why I admire you....!

She began to hug and grope Reishi profusely.

Reishi: H-Hattori!

They moved on with hope and Fear in there hearts With a passion to Press on to the future.


	11. Gourmet Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori and Reishi go to a chinese restaurant where they encounter a bit of trouble...

Bamboo Gourmet

A chinese themed restaurant lay before them. It was gold and white in color and had a dragon on the outside.  
and on the inside It was even grander. the restaurant was great.  
It had a shiny gold template with yellow tables and silver plating.  
The Nice sense of tradition really permeated the room.

Hattori: We're here!

Reishi: Wow I kind of expected this place to be a dump.... But This is actually kind of a nice place.

Hattori: Only the best for you senpai!

?: Ni-hao!

A man behind the counter of the bar in the restaurant greeted them  
He had black hair, Purple eyes and was wearing a traditional Chinese garment with a Lavender color.  
He Was about middle age and was very Sturdy and tough looking.

Hattori: Hehe Ni-hao, Xin fang....!

Reishi: (xin fang..)

Xin Fang: ....

He Paused for a second as He recognized Hattori  
His demanor changed to A Irritated one.

Xin Fang:.... You again? Hopefully You have actual money this time.

Hatori: Of course! hahaha... That was only a misunderstanding last time...!

Reishi:Um Hattori? What does he mean?

Xin Fang: -And You've brought a guest, I see.

He Squinted at reishi, He felt that he recognized her from somewhere.

Xin Fang: Have We Met before Miss?

Hattori: Y-Yes You might have seen her! She's the daughter of Yuji Sakamoto! 

Xin Fang: Ah! That's where I recognize her From.

He went up to her and Shaked her hand profusely  
Reishi Blushed and Shook it back.  
Their eyes met. His Demeanor changed To back to friendly.

Xin Fang: Wow it's an Honor!I was truly inspired by the Tales of your ancestor!

Reishi: T-Thanks...!

Xin fang: Please! Follow me!

He Grabbed two menu's (virtous) and walked Foward through The restaurant.  
Table after table they went, until The table Of glory was chosen.  
The table was all golden with a dragon crescent on it.  
It had the word "Fang" Inscribed on it.

Hattori: Aw! you Gave us the best Table! How nice hehe!

Xin Fang: Trust me, If your friend wasn't here I wouldve made you eat out of the Toilet!

Hattori: Ah! Yes! Insult me More!

Reishi: ...

Xin Fang: ....

Xin fang: Anyway... My daughter will collect your orders, Please enjoy Yourselves!

Reishi and Hattori sat down in the booth, Hattori specifically plopped down which made her jiggle.  
The Room permeated with the smell of great eastern food and people which made their mouths wet

Hattori: Man, Senpai can You smell that? It smells sooooooooo good!  
Reishi: Yup! Seems like the put alot of effort into this place.

Hattori: Ya, thats why it's my Favorite :3

Reishi: I cant tell. It seems like the owner really hates you.  
What's up with that?

Reishi asked  
Hattori fiddled with her fingers naughtily

Hattori: Well, I sort of never pay when im in here...

Reishi: What? Why?

Hattori: It's too expensive, Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

She whined.

Reishi: That's so Irresponsible! How could you do that?

Hattori: It's not my fault! They should make their food cheaper! And plus it makes it really enticing to come back and do it... When they beat me up afterwards...

She whispered that last part, but reishi heard it in full and was appalled

Reishi: W-What? Did you say that they beat you up!

Hattori: Hehe! Everytime I cant pay, Xin fang either Physically throws me out or Punches me or makes me Drink toilet water or Make's me beg for Like a dog for forgiveness…!

Hattori: Ahhhhh! It really makes me want to come back here-

She was interrupted by Reishi's voice

Reishi: Enough Hattori! Jesus.... Why are you Like this?

Hattori: Huh? Like what?

Reishi: This whole "Obsessed masochist"! At first I thought it was just an act. But your legitimately Worrying me Now!

Hattori: Senpai, You don't understand.... The feeling of pain is the best in the world! The feeling of a punch landing on your face, The feeling of a Knife cutting into your skin… The feeling of Underwear going up your- … Well you get the point. Pain is the best thing there is and sometimes you just need to feel it.

Reishi: .....

The tension in the room flared.  
Reishi wished to understand her friend more, But how could she?  
Hattori's Heart was covered with a wall of pain and disruption.  
And hope could not be found For them.

10 Minutes Later  
Reishi and Hattori had been sitting in silence for like the past 25 minutes.  
It was very Awkward and wrought with defacitity.  
Hattori Just stared enamored at reishi this entire time, While reishi just twiddled her thumbs

But finally something interrupted it.

*Ching ching*  
The sounds of bells clinging went through the room. It finally interrupted the burning silence of them

?: Aiya! Good day

A younger girl Came in, She was wearing the Same outfit as Xin Fang which exposed her torso.  
As mentioned she was younger than them probably about 14.  
She had Pure black hair and purple eyes.

?: What Can I get you fine ladi-

She stopped herself and looked at Hattori.  
She squinted and Sighed.

?: Daaaaad! That Weird girl who doesnt pay is back! Should I get the whip or the Dog Bowl!

She yelled

Hattori: Hehe.

Xin Fang: Dont, Lo fang... At least not Yet! She's fine for now.

Lo fang: Alright.

Reishi Thought it Was appropriate to apologize for hattori

Reishi: Hey um... On my behalf I'd like to apologize for Hattori's Behavior. I promise you she's not this weird anywhere else.

Lo fang: I doubt that.

She said sarcastically. She looked back at hattori and sighed

Lo Fang: Fine. What are your order?

Reishi: Just a salad please.

Hattori: 5 Eggrolls Please!

Reishi: 5? Thats alot for you hattori...

Hattori: Ya I know! I want it to hurt when it comes out of me. hehe

Reishi: ...

Lo fang: ....

Lo fang: Are you sure you This girl Is yorfriend?

Reishi: Sometimes I don't even know.

Lo fang: May god bless you.

Lo fang walked away sexially, Her hips swaying and Hair flowing.  
It was really invigorating.

Lo fang: *Speaking Foreign Language*

The cooking appliances began to activate and Boil and steam things.  
The smell of freshly Picked vegetables and freshly 'deboned' Meat permeated the shining room.

10 Minutes Later.

*People chattering*  
As time went on more and more people came in and out but mostly in.  
The restaurant was almost full as it had not been before.  
They were all there for the wonderful food and atmosphere the place had.  
But mainly for the theatrics and love the family showed their customers.

Lo fang: Aiya! Gomenasai for the wait....!

Lo fang cartwheeled into the table. She somehow managed to juggle the plates and food inbetween her hands and feet while doing so.  
*Clapping*  
People were impressed.

*Cling*  
She placed Reishi's Salad and Hattori's eggrolls on the table.  
They smelled of ancient cuisine and fine dining.  
Lo fang smiled and winked at them.

Lo fang: Try to Have a good meal You two! I'll be bringing the bill in 5 Minutes.

She cartwheeled away.

Reishi: Great, I was starving!

Reishi dug into her salad like a heating mole.  
Her fork punctured the lettuce like how a murdering kills there victim.  
She put the green leaves in her mouth carnally and as she did this Hattori just stared at her Reishi instead of her food.

Reishi: Hattori? What's wrong...?

Hattori: hehe... well It's just... I Like watching you eat senpai.

Reishi: ... Dont be weird hattori.

She said bluntly

Hattori: I cant help it! Your so Awesome and cute!

Reishi: *Blushes* Geez... Why is it only me? Why are You never like this with shima?

Hattori: Dont get me wrong! I Love shima too! She's cute and bit of a tsundere.... But you outrank her senpai!

Reishi: How?

Hattori: Your a descendant of Legend for one thing! And your a great duelist and You have a great scent and You like to punish me and your so kawaii and-

Reishi: Ok Ok I get it sheesh.

Reishi: I guess all that stuff is true except the punishment part. But I wish you would think about yourself more instead of me.

She pleaded.

Hattori: I can't think about myself because i'm too busy thinking of you~

Reishi: *sigh*

*jingle*

Lo fang came back with a ginormous check book. Her chest jiggled as she slammed it down on the table.

Lo fang: So who's paying?

Hattori: Senpai Is of course!

Reishi: What?

Reishi realized what hattori had done.

Reishi: I didn't bring any cash on me! You said you had money at the door, Hattori!

She yelled. Hattori giggled.

Hattori: Hehe. That was a lie of course to just get in. You should've Known that senpai!

Reishi: ... *sigh* Your right.... What did I expect?

Reishi Said disappointed.

Lo fang meanwhile got impatient and impatienter.

Lo fang: No money again, Eh...? Hahahaha...

*ching*

The sound if metal jingling crossed the room.

Lo fang had pulled something out of the back of her dress.

The object was spherical and linked to a chain and had spiked the edges. It didnt take long for both of them to realize it was a Mace .

Reishi gasped and hattori squealed.

Hattori: Ahhhhh, yes! More punishment!

Lo fang Readied the mace.

The spikes of the mace were rounded and toned and as thus not as sharp as the ones used in combat. So it wouldn't kill anyone But could still heavily injure a person.

Lo fang: Shut up! Me and my father are sick of you coming in here and not paying! Your really going to get it this time!

Reishi: Please stop!

Lo fang ignored reishi's plea and She twirled it around in the air several times.

And just as she was about to strike hattori with it.....

???: that's enough!

A stranger intervened and caught the mace with there bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I wrote this


	12. Arthur and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two New Friends come into the mix! Can they save the day!

???: That's enough!

Someone from behind their table caught the mace with their bare hands.  
There hands bled with blood as they were holding it in their hands.

It was a Male with light blue haired. He looked familiar to reishi and hattori

Blue Haired guy: Is this how you treat your customers? By beating them with medieval weaponry?

Lo Fang: .....

Blue Haired guy: God, You should be Ashamed of Yourself!

The scene was making quite a commotion. As people around the establishment were looking in that direction.

Lo Fang: I-Im sorry sir….! I-I

Yellow Haired: You know your looking at a huge lawsuit here.

The Guy behind him said.  
They were sitting at the same table together.

They both had british and new zealandish accents and were looking at lo fang seriously

Lo fang: Listen I-

Xin Fang: Lo Fang! GET BACK HERE NOW!

He yelled

Lo fang looking sad bowed her head and walked back to the kitchen  
All they heard was spanking from there on.

Reishi meanwhile just sighed a sigh of relief.

Reishi: God hattori... How many close calls can we have with you? You should be more careful!

She said as she pinched Hattori's ear.

Hattori: ahhhh! Pinch me Harder senpai!

Reishi: …. (It's no use)...

Yellow Haired guy: Are you ok Arthur? Cousin that flesh wound looks pretty bad.

Blue Haired guy: I dont know....I cant feel it.

Reishi turned her attention to the two gentlemen behind her.  
One was bleeding from the hand and the other was tending to the wound.  
They both looked familiar to reishi.

Reishi: Are you alright?

Blue Haired guy: This is just a flesh wound...

Yellow Haired: Just a flesh wound? Your hand is practically torn open! God this is just like the festival!

Reishi: Oh!

Reishi finally remembered where she recognized these gentlemen from.  
They were the two guys from the festival.

Reishi: Let me help.

She pulled out a bundle of cards from her pocket and covered the wound with them.  
The guy sighed a sigh of relief knowing his pain was being lifted.

Blue Haired: Thanks Madame

Reishi: No problem Just repaying a favor!

Blue Haired: A favor…?

Reishi: You don't remember? This isnt your first time saving my friend.

He Looked at the lewd hattori and squinted his eyes.  
Hattori winked shrewdly and He immediately recognized her.  
Blue Haired: Ah Yes! I remember you! Has your leg healed properly?

He asked

Hattori: Yes, Unfortunately!

Blue-Haired: ?

Reishi: D-Dont mind her. Anyway.... We didnt get each other's name's before?

As reishi bandaged up his hand they introduced each other.

Arthur: Im Arthur Bloomberry and this is My Cousin Simington Cantleburry. You can just call him simon.

Simon: Hmph, such a formal name is beneath me but ah well....

Reishi had recognized there names again.

Reishi: Wait are you guys from-

Simon: Yes we are the Heirs to the Bloomberry publication company and the Cantleburry Candle Corporation.

They were both the sons of the owners of these companies, both bussinesses had been doing well especially bloomberry publication after the fall of the digital reading faze of society. 

Hattori: Wow hehe. Looks like i'm friends with 3 celebrities now!

Simon: three?

Reishi: Ah ya.... I guess thats my cue to introduce myself. Im Reishi Sakamoto.

Arthur: ..... Like the Sakamoto as in the king of the games?

Reishi: yup!

Arthur: How exquisite!

He said as he shook her hand

Arthur: It's an honor to meet you! You know your ancestor was a great Inspiration to me! In fact half of our publication space should be dedicated to him!

Simon: Likewise! I feel that he was a great inspiration to candle industry as well!

Reishi: (...how?)

Simon: So who's your friend over there.

Hattori: ...

Reishi: Thats hattori and "friend" is sort of a subjective term with her.

Hattori: aw senpai. Don't be like that...

Simon reached out his hand. And hattori shook it awkwardly.

Simon: Hi I'm Simington of Cantleburry Candles.

Hattori: hehe I know your brand! I use your Candles to burn myself all the time!

Arthur: ...

Simon: ....

Reishi: …..

Arthur: Anyway, we'll cover this bill of yours,!

Reishi: Thank you!

They all talked for awhile about their similarities and differences.

*20 Minutes Later*  
*rumble*  
Arthur's Hand started to tremble and shake violently on the table

Arthur: Ah... well I think My hand is definitely getting worse.

Arthur grasped his hand cautiously

Simon: We should get to a hospice at least.

Reishi: Hospice?

Simon: Hospital. Same thing.

Reishi: I guess we have to go to. Love and Wishes to ya!

Arthur and Simon: Good Luck Madam!

Reishi and hattori watched as the estrangers left. and it was almost sunset and reishi and hattori decided to leave go onto there next stop on their "date" and find new hope.


	13. Enter Yushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New poweful Ally appears!

**Nakashi Shinto Shrine**

Reishi: So where are we now, hattori?

Reishi was Blindfolded and restrained by the eyes. She couldnt see a thing and had hattori guide her all the way here from the restaurant.

Hattori: Somewhere very Important to me!

They had stopped and Hattori yanked the blindfolds off of reishi making her aroused in the process

Reishi: !

When reishi opened her eyes she saw a beautiful Shrine, It had a overarching gate in the front and a stone walkway leading into a garden with a pond in the back it looked like.

The Shrine itself was pure white and had a Crescent on it. It was Average size for a shinto shrine and had bowl where you could make donations right to the side of it.

Hattori Blushed and looked at Reishi.

Hattori: Senpai~ are you impressed?

Reishi: It's Beautiful I guess.

Hattori: Mmmmm~ You'll Know true beauty in a second.....

Reishi: hmm? What do you mean?

Hattori: The truth is senpai... I didnt take you here to go site seeing, I wanted to show you something....

Reishi was confused and mystified by Hattori.

Hattori: J-Just wait right here senpai! I-ill be right back.

Hattori tapped reishi's butt and jogged inside to the shrine.

Reishi: H-Hey!

Reishi wanted to stop her but knew it was no use as she didnt really care.  
And so she was left alone.

But her curiosity got the better of her as she looked at the pond behind the shrine.

Reishi: Maybe there's koi there.

Reishi loved animals, especially fish and since she had koi at home, she wanted to see these ones here too

As she walked over to the pond she noticed the extreme beauty.  
But she was even more impressed by the pond.  
It was bigger than her's at home and had even more koi in it than at her home.  
The lilypads had frogs on them and the plants at the edge had beautiful dragonflies flying around it.

Reishi: (Stunning!)

She went closer for a closer look.

Reishi: Hey guys!

She said to the koi. As if they could respond they gathered at the area in the pond she was looking at..

Their peering eyes looked up at reishi in curiousity

Reishi: Hah.... Gosh your all so cute!

Reishi put her hand in the water and played with the koi.  
Although she heard footsteps behind her she assumed it was hattori.

?: Beautiful aren't they?

Reishi: Ah!

Reishi quickly pulled her hand out the water after hearing the strangers voice.

She turned around and saw an almost forty aged woman.  
She was wearing a shrine maiden dress with a large bow in her hair. Her hair itself was a dark yellow color and had a reddish tint to it. Her eyes were pure red  
Her figure was very curvaceous with her chest and derriere nearly about to pop out of her dress.

In a sort of way she reminded reishi of herself, especially with her hair and eye color.

?: Ah, Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you.

Reishi: it's Fine….. I take it your the shrine maiden, miss?

Yushi: Yes i'm Yushi Nakashi of the Nakashi shrine clan. Nice to meet you!

Reishi: Nice to meet you to  Miss Nakashi.

Yushi: No Need to be so formal, dear. Just call me Yushi.

She bowed to reishi very respectfully. In doing so her top miko (dress) came undone an revealed her massive chest.

It caused reishi to blush profusely and turn her head away.

Reishi: ummm…

Yushi: ah sorry about that.

She fixed it.

Hattori: Sennnnpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii~ im back!

Hattori came from the other side.

she was holding a roundly shaped object. It was magenta color and shined in the sunset light

Hattori looked at yushi and pouted.

Hattori: Mom! I told you to wait inside!

Yushi: Sorry dear. But whenever I see a guest, I must simply greet them!

Reishi: mom?

Reishi said confused

Hattori: Damn…. Well now that she ruined the surprise! Yes Reishi! This is my mommy!

Hattori hugged yushi from behind Which made both of their chests jiggle.

Yushi: ah so your the one named reishi. my hattori talks about you alot.

Reishi: I can only imagine…..

Yushi: yes. She does seem to be quite infatuated with you. She says your her true "dominatrix" and she loves how you "punish" her

Reishi: What…? Hattori.... Dont tell lies about me!

Reishi grabbed hattori by the arm.

Fiercely she tightened her grip a bit causing hattori to moan.

Yushi: ....

Realizing that she was only proving hattori's stories to be true she stopped immediately.

Yushi: Anyway. I'll leave you girls alone for now. Hattori be Inside by nightfall

Hattori: yes mommy!

Yushi kissed hattori on the head and went on her way back to the main shrine.  
Her curvaceous figure could be seen in the distance.

Hattori got up closer to Reishi

Hattori: My mom is pretty hot right?

Reishi: Am I supposed to answer that?

Hattori: Don't lie senpai. I saw you looking at her chest the whole time!

Reishi: N-No I wasn't!

She screeched.

Reishi: Besides i would never do something so unholy in a place like this.

Hattori: *sigh* this is why I wanted you to meet her later….. So we could all do something together….

She said disappointed

Reishi: I will say though …. I kind of expected your mother to be exactly like you. But she seems like a genuinely normal and nice person.

Hattori: Hehe. She is, for the most part.

Reishi: …?

Hattori: since Mommy is a bit of a traditionalist. She does give me spankings when I misbehave~

Reishi: ....

Hattori: Hehe thats why I always try to do bad things in school senpai! So I can feel mama's hand on my butt when I get home!

Reishi: ...

Hattori: Also her nice big breasts and plump butt. You can tell I wasnt _thirsty_ as a baby senpai~

Reishi: Please stop. You're making me feel uncomfortable

Reishi pleaded.  
Hattori giggled and changed the subject

She gave reishi the orb-like object in her hand.

Hattori: Anywho….. This is what I wanted to show you!

Reishi: What is it?

Hattori: It's my family orb. Passed down from generations.

Hattori gave reishi the orb.  
Reishi struggled to carry it but eventually she got ahold of it.

Reishi: This T-Thing is heavy!

Hattori: It's supposed to be, It's an ancient treasure that my grandfather found.

Reishi: oh?

Hattori: and he proposed to my grandmother with it… and then they had Intercourse on top of it, giving it it's magenta color

Reishi: That's pretty interesting hattori and also kind of disgusting.

Reishi: -But why did you show me it?

Hattori: Because I want you to have it!

Hattori shoved her chest into Reishi's face.

Reishi: *Sigh* Hattori as much as I appreciate the gesture. I cant take something as important as this.

Hattori: Huh why?

Reishi: Because it's to personal. It's like you basically gave me your soul or something.

Hattori: Senpai~ dont be like that! were almost lovers anyway!!

Reishi: Hattori your just my perverted friend. Nothing more nothing less.

Reishi explained  
Hattori looked Discouraged By it

Hattori: ....Fine! But I'll never stop trying to get you to love me! senpai!

Hattori receded and pecked reishi on the cheek

Reishi: H-Hattori!

She ran away into the distance leaving reishi there to wonder about the day she had just had with her friend. Hopefully she could find some new hope with it.


	14. Tummy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi has to go to the bathroom! But can she find hope within that?

**Reishi's mansion**

After that exciting "date" With hattori reishi had taken the subway and had walked all the home.  
It was 8 o clock and the stars above were up around the mansion

*Creek*

She opened the door to her Illustrious mansion.  
Where she saw a cute and adorable sight, Hiro and Juno were curled up together on the step leading upstairs.

Reishi: Awwwww, So cute! I have to Get a picture!

As she reached for her phone she was interrupted by her own stomach.  
*Gurgle*  
  
Her stomach gurgled with the sound of a fighter plane.

Reishi: .....

GURGLE*

Her stomach gurgled even louder. She could feel an increasing pain in her stomach as the contents felt like they were about to come out of her.

Reishi: (Dammit… !!!)

She rushed to the bathroom which was close to the foyer. All she had to do was turn right and enter it.  
And she did just that.

Her bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of her house,It had Gleaming granite counter tops, walnut framed mirrors, jacuzzi tub, walk in shower room with over-sized shower head, fluffy towels neatly arranged, tile floor with under-floor heating, fluffy bath mat, wicker laundry basket.Reishi found peace in it most of the time.

But not this night, It reminded her of hell.

*GURGLE*

Her bowels Growled again as she plooped down on the cresent shaped toilet.  
And then she began to actually defecate.  
It took alot to get it out.

But eventually some of it came out.

Reishi: Ah….

She relieved herself.

*BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGG*

Her phone rang at the speed of sound.  
She picked it up from her skirt and looked at the screen.

It said:

"Hatty-chan1 and Shimahammy want to chat with you"

"Accept or deny?" It displayed

She clicked on the Accep button and a holographic display of them both appeared from her phone.

Hattori was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, it exposed her massive D cup breasts. She facing towards the camera making more embarassing.  
Shima was wearing her Pj's which exposed only of her.

Shima: Hey Reishi! Me and hattori wanted to-

Shima stopped

Shima: ..... R-Reishi.... Are you pooping?

Reishi: N-No! What makes you think that! You pervert!

Hattori: We can see your skirt on floor silly!!

Reishi: fine Im using the bathroom alright...!? I think I got dysentery from the food we ate at bamboo gourmet.

Hattori: Hehe. me too senpai~ I was in the forest for about 1 hour.

Reishi: In the forest?

Hattori: We dont have a bathroom in the shrine. So I have to "go" in the forest teehee. I Like the feeling of cold wind hitting your bum as you poop. It's so painful and uncomfortable!

Reishi: ....

Shima: .....

Shima: anyway… I was going to ask how did your date go?

Shima asked

Hattori: Wonderful Besides getting dysentery hehe... Senpai and I almost got beat up by two chinese people and then we met other two cute foreign boys and then we met my mom and then we-

Hattori was talking faster than infowars.

Shima: Ok sheesh I get it. Im glad you two had fun ..... God.

Hattori: Hehe. dont be Jealous Shima! It's gonna be your turn next weekend~

Shima: I'm dreading it already.

Hattori: hehe... were gonna do so much together shima!!! Were going to the mall First and try on dresses and then were going to go the hot springs and see each other naked and then were going-

Hattori talked faster and faster. Never stopping for a second.

Shima and reishi muted her and talked amongst themselves

Shima: Reishi heads up on something!

Reishi: hm? What.

Shima: Akihiko sensei asked me to do his favor....

Reishi: oh god. It wasnt anything dirty was it?

Shima: What No! He just asked me to pick up his groceries

Reishi: oh thank god.... I thought we would have to give him oral or something.

Shima: Now your starting to sound like hattori!

Both: Hahaha....

They both laughed as the moonlight shined from reishi's window.

*Flush*

Reishi flushed her toilet and not only got rid of her feces but her problems as well.


	15. A city In fear

Neo Domino city - Grand square metropolitan

**May 14th 2060**

Friday

It had been another uneventful 6 days in the city Although attacks by the shadowmancers had been going up steadily.

It had the whole city in fear and school was even closed on tuesday because of it.

Now students were required to walk home with another student or students

It was a very confusing time for everyone.

Reishi and Her two Loyal friends Hattori and Shimamura were walking home as usual.  
It was about sunset and about the time most people went home. So It was busy on the streets and everywhere else.

Shima: Another boring week at school ..... *sigh*

Reishi: You can say that again! I almost wanted to hang myself by using my cards this week.

Hattori: Hehe, I didnt know you were into asphyxiation senpai!

Reishi: ....

Shima: ....

Reishi: *Sigh*… not even the silence caused by Hattori's pervertness can lift the mood.

Hattori: :(

Shima: Between the Shadowmancers and our school Life, I dont know which is depressing.

Reishi: This stupid partner system is starting to get on my nerves to. Even on non school days if I'm seen alone outside the police stop me and interrogate me it's almost like this city is turning into detroit or something.

Hattori: What do You mean? Dont you like to be with us more often senpai !!!

Reishi: Well yes... But Even on non school days if I'm seen alone outside the police stop me and interrogate me it's almost like this city is turning into detroit or something.

Shima: I kind of agree with reishi. I like you guys but I dont want to be with you everytime I have to go out.

All: *sigh*

Depression had set in on the current state of the world and the city. The shadowmancers had caused so much fear and panic.

*train noises*

They passed the subway station where shimamura had to go.

Shima: bye guys.

She said sadly

Hattori: see you on our date tomorrow silly~

She tapped shima's butt casually causing shima to get flustered and angry.

Shima: H-Hattori...!

Hattori: Hehe your butt jiggled a little~ your getting thiccer shima-senpai

Shima: Grrrrrrrr

*WHACK*

Shima in her anger punched hattori in the abdomen causing her wheeze and fall to the ground.

Hattori's face was red in bliss and she looked like she orgasmed.

Hattori: *panting*

Reishi: S-shima!

Shima: Sorry! just needed to vent some anger…..

Hattori:*panting* I love you so much right now shima *panting*

She said as she orgasmed on the ground

Shima: ......

Reishi: ......

Shima: bye.

Shima boarded the kaiba express (choo choo!) The sound it made as it went away.  
Then she waved at her friends as the train rode it away, It was a new dawn.

Hattori: *Panting* Now it's just…. * panting* me and you….. senpai.

Reishi: ….. Actually hattori, I think imma ride the subway home too.

Hattori: huh why? *panting* it's a longer way home then just walking.

Reishi: Yes I know. I just want some time to think to myself.

Hattori stood up after her orgasm and looked reishi in the eyes

Hattori: Hehe alright. I wuv u senpai.

Reishi: goodbye hattori.

They parted ways and went home on to there new hope and to hopefully avoid the shadowmancers.


	16. The Shadowmancer's Threat.

Reishi's Mansion

After boarding the kaiba express (choo choo!) Reishi had arrived home after walking about 3 hours. The train like hattori said dropped her off on the complete other side of town.

It was now 8 o clock and about 35% of the city was sleeping.  
The sky was completely dark and full of spheroids of plasma also known as stars lol.

*creek*

She opened the mansion door.

The mansion was dark as it was late at night.  
The only thing that was light up was the gold portrait of her family on the side wall.

As she walked in she realized that Hiro and Juno were nowhere to be found.

Reishi: Hiro, Juno? *Whistle* *Whistle*

She tried to whistle for them, But it was to no avail and they didn't reply.  
She thought it was strange but it wasn't for time juno or hiro disappeared.

Reishi: .... Strange. Maybe They're in the basement or something?

Reishi: *yawn* I'll check the morning I guess.

She ignored it and climbed up the towers she called "stairs".

Each step made her more tired and tired, Her eyes Could barely stay awake for her to watch where she was going And every step felt like a journey to valhalla.

Reishi: why Am I so tired..... All of a sudden?

She asked herself,  
*Clip* After a bit struggle and almost breaking her hymen she made it to the top of her stairs. Reishi felt a bit of victory in her stride to the top of the stairs even though it was really a mundane task.

Her room lay to the side where she went in.

Reishi: What the hell?

Her room was a pure mess. Her bedsheets were on the floor, her pillows had been slashed open and their feathers were on the ground. Her dresser had been tipped over revealing all her panties, bra's and other garments and to top it all off her mirror had been completely broken leaving glass on the floor.

Reishi: H-How .... Why?

Reishi: (Did someone break in?)

So many thoughts and feelings Rushed through her head.

How could someone violate her room like this?  
Did they steal anything?  
And most importantly did they sniff her panties?

As she had Fear in her heart, she walked over her room to inspect the damage.

As she walked over to her dresser

Stacks of paper from her journal lay on the ground. But there was one that was oddly colored, instead of a white paper it was purple and blue

Reishi: What dis?

She picked it up, I had erratic writing on it and had a Blood smear.

Reishi nervous and scared began to read the note

It read:

{We know who you are Reishi Sakamoto. And We've taken your beloved pets and if you don't go to the coordinates below were going to do more than just what's in the envelope.}

Reishi: oh god....

Hiro and Juno being taken made Reishi's heart sink and she nearly almost fainted.  
But then she reread the last line and got even more a frighten

Reishi: Envelope?

Behind the note was a thick envelope something like two bumps in the middle.

Reishi: ... (I shouldnt open this)

She thought. But she did it anyway Because of her Gnawing curiosity  
She slowly opened the bloodcloaked envelope and emptied it's contents.

Reishi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiro's left paw and Juno Right ear lay on the floor.

* * *

 

Reishi's Porch 10 minutes after the trauma

Reishi: *shuddering*

After discovering Juno's ear and Hiro's left paw sliced off, she had ran out of room and out of the mansion and onto her porch. It was a gruesome scene almost like from The movie saw.

It had disturbed her deeply and she was in a fetal position on the porch.

Her hair was ruffled and her undies ripped.

Reishi: W-Why would they do this? I dont-

*Brrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg*

Her phone rang with the sound of a climaxing moose.  
Reishi struggled to even grab the phone.  
As soon as she answered it a calm and familiar voice answered.  
A holographic display of akihiko appeared in front of reishi

Akihiko: good afternoon im here to-

Reishi: *Sniffling*

Akihiko: is this a good time?

He asked sarcastically

Akihiko: I was going to ask for that favor.... but it seems that you are distressed about ... Whats wrong-

He was cut off swiftly by reishi

Reishi: Akihiko-Sensei! When I got home hiro and Juno were messing and my room was a mess and my panties were on the floor and their was this weird note from the shadowmancers with an envelope and when I opened the envelope Hiro's paw and Juno's ear came out-

She was talking so fast and erractically that akihiko-sensei couldn't even understand it.

Akihiko: Woah! Slow down , I can barely understand what your saying!!! Why dont you start from the beginning?

*8 minutes of explaining later*

Akihiko on the screen, looked deep in thought after hearing reishi's story.

He wanted to give advice and protec her

Akihiko: well, first of all are you okay reishi?

Reishi: Yes, Im just a bit shaken and traumatized.

Akihiko: Great…. Now I want you to do exactly what I tell you.

Reishi: ?

Akihiko: first of all, get away from the mansion because the shadowmancers could still be in there.

Akihiko: second of all,call the police.

This is a Special victims case.

Akihiko suggested.

Reishi: ….. no.

Reishi suddenly felt a bit of a burning rebellion brewing within her. She didnt want the shadowmancers to get away with this.

Akihiko: … what?

Reishi: Im sorry akihiko-sensei but I need to confront this on my own, the police cant handle the darkness known as the shadowmancers.

Akihiko: reishi what are you saying..?

Reishi: Goodbye i'm going to fight for my friends!

AKihiko: Wait what-? Reishi that sounds oftly stupid dont do that-

Reishi closed her phone. Akihiko pleaded with her not to, but was closed off by the turning off of reishi's phone. Reishi stood up from her dark and dank depression, she stretched and pulled her deck. The cards were lavender and filled with hope.  
And she rushed off into the distance of the sunset. She needed to save her animal friends and stop the shadowmancers!


	17. The Shadowmancer

-Parking lot - East side of the city

The coordinates on the letter told reishi to go ( -5.6777.4 and 4.5556.)  
The longitude and latitude lead her to a parking lot on the east side of the city.

It was 10 o'clock pm and it was dark and moist like a man's tool.  
The moon shined over the parking lot and owls and bats lurked looking for mates.

The parking lot itself was dense and full of cars.  
It was Mostly Lamborghini's And nissans? The lot was for rich people and douche's from all around ...

Reishi: Im here ..... But there's no one around.....

Reishi had walked the whole way without taking the kaiba express (choo choo!) and her feet were tired and her mammaries were numb.

Reishi: Hello ....? Is anyone here.

Her voice echoed through the desolate lot. It appeared as if no one was there .... Or were they?

Voice: R ....e...i...s...h ....i

A voice slowly and ominously said her name….

Reishi: Ah-!

A thick fog mist made of darkness surrounding the parking lot. The roo became a purple aftertone.  
*Beep Beep BEEP*  
All the cars in the room alarms starting to go off as the dark and stank mist shrouds the floor.

The mist finally circled onto the other side of the room, every seconds it formed and formed into a shape ....

Reishi: what is happening?

*bubbling sounds*

The mist dissipated around the room and from it's spot in the back of the room Formed a cloaked individual. There face was hidden by a hood and the rest of there body was too  
They were covered in all-black and wearing a cresent of their chest, speaking of it.

Reishi: Wh-wh-wh-wh who are you?

She stammered out.

???: …

Reishi: answer me, Dammit!

???: ..... Reishi Sakamoto....

The figure spoke, it had a calm and serenaded voice. It was clearly a woman's voice

Reishi: ?

???: you have been approached by the shadowmancers to make an offer ...

Reishi: offer?

???: I come on behalf of our leader ... The Masked Queen

Reishi: T-The Masked Queen...?

Reishi got terrified and concupsient after hearing that name. The masked Queen was the leader of the shadowmancers and was well known to be brutal and very carnal.

Reishi:W-What does she want with me.

The cloaked lady walked The lady offered her hand...

???: She wants you to join us.

Reishi smacked her hand away aggressively. The very notion of her joining the shadowmancers disgusted her.

Reishi: I'd never join you! Not after what you did to my pets!

???: Our leader knew you'd say something like that. So that's why she prepared a bargaining chip.

The mist climaxed around the side of the cloaked woman revealing a shocking revealation

Reishi: Hiro and juno!

Hiro and Juno were chained up inside a black metal cage.

Hiro's left paw was cut cleanly off and all that remained was a stump of a former body part. He was laying down in a slumped position, while he was still alive, he was half the dog he used to be!

Juno was the same, her right ear had been clearly cut off and all that remained were chunks of her ear. She was still alive but half the cat she used to be!

Reishi: oh god…! Why would you do this!

???: Be grateful we didnt kill them.

???: Now ill ask you again! Join us or we kill them.

Reishi: …

Reishi was at a loss for words.

How could she answer to something like that? She cared about her pets but she didnt want to join a evil organization.

???: Join us.

The lady offered out her hand seductively.

???: Join us.

She did it again.

Reishi: ….. Never!

She smacked away the cloaked lady's hand and pushed her away. Reishi had the burning fire in her from before.

???: So you dont care about your pets fate?

Reishi: Yes ! I do!

Reishi: but im going to do things my way!

???: your way? Excuse me. But i'm the one with the leverage in this situation!

She insisted

Reishi: But I want to make a deal too!

???: ....

The cloaked figure paused

???: ...... Go on

Reishi: Listen. Let's settle this in a duel.

???: a duel?

She questioned. She seemed interested in the idea. But not to fond of it.

Reishi: If I lose I'll join you, no questions asked. But if I win you let my pets go.

???: why would I duel you when I can just kill your beasts right now?

Reishi made a sly but nervous smile.

Reishi: Because .... Think about it. If you beat me then youll probably be known as the best duelist in the shadowmancers. And then youll get a reward from your masked Lady or whatever.

???: A reward ....

She began laughing and the mist from before came back. It flickered around the woman's arm and she twirled around, the mist had turned into a purple and brown duel disk.

???: HAHAHAHAHAH. if you have a death wish then i'll gladly give it to you. Lets have a duel then.

Reishi: (yes!)

Reishi thought.  
The master duelist in her twinkled, she reached into her skirt and pulled out a exquisite duel disk. It was pink and red and it included musical notes and a long staff pattern on the sides.  
It made anyone who saw it stimulate in their lower regions.

Reishi: I won't let you shadowmancers have your way anymore!

Both: Let's duel!


	18. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There's actual dueling in this story. It's not some Yami x Yugi Generic fanfic that plague the Yu-gi-oh community.

Both: Let's duel!

Reishi Lp: 8000  
? Lp: 8000

Reishi: I'll go first! I draw!

Reishi and the cloaked lady both draw their hands, They both had 5 cards and were ready to play an epic game of dangerous risks and proportions.

Reishi: I activate a spell card, *One for One*! It lets me special summon one level 1 monster from my deck

Reishi went through her deck like how a tapeworm goes through people's bowels.  
She selected her card and placed it on her awesome duel disk.

Reishi: Come on! Dolente dog!

A dog that had the name of a tempo of music appeared. It was a super kawaii doggo with musical signals on it's sides and a helmet of metal.

Dolente Dog  
Level 1  
Earth/Music  
Atk 300 Def 300

???: Your first move is summoning a worthless mutt? Maybe ive underestimated you!

Hiro: *Whimper*

Hiro whimpered as if he was offended by that racist and bigoted remark towards canines.

Reishi: Im not finished yet! I'll tribute summon a monster!

Dolente dog evaporated into light. It's complete body formed into something more beautiful as it disappeared.  
It twas the form of lady. She had blue skin and gray hair and was wearing a quartet dress with the back exposed and a amulet on it.  
She was busty and super kawaii-desu.

Musicgal Barista Tetista

Level 5  
Light/Music  
Atk 2000 Def 1500

???: Now thats more impressive!

Reishi: there's more to me than meets the eye, Turn end.

It was now the cloaked lady's turn and she was prepared to unleash true terror to reishi and her musicgal.  
Even though reishi couldn't see it. The cloaked lady smiled as she began her sadistic turn.

???: Ore no turn! Drawo!

She exclaimed mockingly.

???: The shadows are coming for you, Reishi Sakamoto.....

Reishi: ....

???: I'll now inspire true fear into you and your monsters! I Summon A Shadowprancer!

The mist from before came back into full force. They were thicker and more curvy than before as it swelled up around her side of the field.

Reishi: *Cough*

It caused reishi to cough amorously as it swirled right in front of musicgal barista.  
Just like it had done before it formed into a figure......

???: Behold Shadowprancer Assassin!

Shadowprancer assasin  
Level 3  
Dark/Fiend

The monster had a medium-sized body with a cloak over it's head just like it's master. It similarly it had a shadowmancer crescent on it's chest and a couple of knives in it's hand!  
The only thing you can see under it's cloak is it's blood red eyes and perverted gaze.....

???: Now it's effect activates! When it's summoned you take 300 damage!

Reishi: Nani!?

The shadowprancer throw it's daggers at reishi cutting her uniform revealing a bit of her arm! She cried out in pain as this event occurred .....

Reishi: (Was the pain real?)

She wondered.

Reishi Lp: 7700

???: I set three cards facedown and ill end my turn. Good luck.... Youll need it!

The lady warned.  
But reishi wasnt discouraged by her and her sexy facedowns. She just went on with her hope.

Reishi: I draw!

Reishi looked at the cards in her hand and picked out a card!

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Tempo!

Musicgal Tempo  
Level 4

Light/Music

Atk 1500 def 1000

The Monster appeared On the Field, It was Blonde short Moe girl Holding A Huge Musical Note. she winked and twirled around in joy.

???: another one.... mmmmm, how useless can these things get?

The cloaked lady groaned

Reishi: my musicgals are always by my side! Their like my second group of friends.

???: Friends are utterly useless in this world....

Reishi: what?

Reishi snapped.

???: Friends are only tools to be abused for your own gain.

Reishi: How can you even say that? Arent all the shadowmancer your Friends!

???: hahahhaha ..... no. The only person I care about is milady, masked Queen

Reishi: That's pathetic. Everyone needs friends!

???: ..... Why?

The cloaked lady frowned in confusion. She didn't understand this basic necessity of life.

Reishi: Friends are the magic that binds this world together!

???: .... Friends......

Reishi: But I doubt someone like you could understand.

They glared at each other with mutual disgust. It was tenser than a bra strap and the atmosphere changed

???: Just continue your turn.

Reishi: fine. Musicgal tempo special effect! I can add a musical note spell card from my deck to my hand.

A card popped out of reishi deck and into her hand.

It was the card Musical note- A.

It was one of the many musical note themed cards in Reishi's lustful deck.  
The card could bring back one musicgal monster back from the dead, although it was useful she couldn't use it now.  
She couldnt protec So she decided to attac

Reishi: Come on! Musicgal tempo! Attack shadowprancer assassin!

The gal took out her heart shaped whip, that was silver and cute then slashed it towards the shadowprancer

The cloaked lady had no reaction.

She just shaked her head in disappointment

???: I activate my trap! Waboku!

One of her trap cards flipped over and revealed itself!

Reishi: Nani?

???: This trap prevents my monsters From being destroyed this turn and I take 0 damage!

A shield formed around her dastardly monster and deflected the whip's slash….

Reishi: Dammit....

???: Our shadowprancers won't be easily destroyed, You runt~ .

Reishi: .....

Reishi discouraged now. She needed some way to burst through.

Reishi: I'll play a facedown and end my turn.

As reishi said that The mist clouded up again on the cloaked lady's side of the field. Hiro and Juno cowered in fear as this happened and the cloaked woman shivered in joy!

???: Haha..... Prepare for decimation! My turn I Draw!

She drew a card from her deck.

???: This is the beginning of the end for you reishi Sakamoto!

Reishi: Huh?

The cloaked lady finally showed a semblance of emotion as she smiled a devious grin. Her hips swayed in a seductive motion as she activated a demonic card from hand

???: I activate Demon duplication Magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know.... Barista Tetista was based off a bartender I met once...? She actually spiked my drink and I woke up in a hotel bed in Tennessee. Ah... Good times!


	19. Demonic Duplication

???: I activate Demon duplication Magic!!!!

Reishi: ah!

Reishi was blinded by the demonic power within the card.....  
Dark energy could be felt throughout the room as it burst from the card.  
After the blinding, The card had revealed itself. It’s artwork displayed a Demon multiplying into 3.  
The cloaked woman was just amused by all of this and continued to snicker callously.

???: hahahaa.... 

Reishi: What’s so funny?

???: The true pain your going to Experience in a couple of minutes......

Reishi: ?

Reishi was confused and terrified and what the cloaked female had said.  
What could she mean....?

???: Demon duplication Magic, Lets me summon 2 monsters from my deck with the same name as one Dark-fiend type monster on the field!

Reishi: Nani?

???: I’ll summon two more Shadowprancer assassins!!!  
Two cards from her deck somehow magically floated from her main deck onto her duel disk.

On the field summoned two more assassins appeared with there knives in hand. and a vicious look on thier cloaked faces.

??? LP: 7000

???: Although I did have to pay 1000 life points........

Reishi: Oh no...

Reishi realized what was going to come next and she braced herself.

???: Hmmm~ it seems that you remembered assassins effect! You with 600 damage since I have two fo them!

She explained.

After she said that, The assassins threw their short knives at reishi cutting her skirt and revealing her top a little bit.

Reishi: ah! D-Dont look!

Reishi Lp: 7100 

???: I could honestly care less about your bra child. 

???: But what I do care about is your end!

She played another card from her hand.

???: I activate Polymerization! 

Reishi: W-what!

Reishi was shocked by this new revelation . She didn't know that the shadowmancers could fusion summon!!!

Behind her appeared a fusion vortex, The melding colors of orange and green permeated Reishi’s eyes. 

The two shadowprancers appeared next to it and the cloaked lady began to chant.

???: Oh Fusion of shadows please show yourself to destroy the fools that oppose the shadowmancers. 

The two assassins fell into the fusion vortex and it began to meld.

???: Fusion Shokan! Show yourself Shadowprancer Hitman

Shadowprancer Hitman  
Level 6  
Dark/Fiend/Fusion  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

From the vortex appeared a large brooding figure, it was a hitman that was Dark all over with a purple Overcoat and a huge caliber Multi-fire Gun in it’s arms.  
As with the other shadowprancer it seemed to have no face at all…..

Reishi: …!

It intimidated reishi and her scared.

???: Can you feel it? The fear in your heart?

Reishi: .........

She was silent as to not affirm the Cloaked Lady’s suspicions.  
Although it just made her smirk in concession.

???: Well now your fear is going to turn into pain.

???: Shadowprancer’s hitman’s Special ability. Per turn You take 1200 Damage!

Reishi: Nani?

Reishi was surprised by this. But she didn't have to be surprised as the hitman cocked his gun at pointed it at her seductively.  
*CACK CACK CACK*  
The gun made an erratic sound as it was fired almost that could shatter ears.  
The bullet came racing like a girl to fornication, There was about 20 bullets and most of them hit reishi….

Reishi: AH!

Reishi LP: 5900

She fell to the ground in pain and suffering, The pain felt like to much to her.  
It had felt like 20 Comet-speeding tennis balls had hit her body at once and she could barely stay conscious because of it.

???: Hahahah.

The cloaked lady laughed casually as if it was nothing to her.

???: The Pain your feeling right now...... It’s horrible isnt it? But this is the fate of those who oppose us.

Reishi groaned as she could say nothing back to her.

???: Ha...... I wish I could cause you more pain but..... Unfortunately Demon Duplication magic doesn't let me attack this turn. So I’ll end with just one facedown.

She set a card on the field and ended her turn.

Reishi: G-Gah..! 

Reishi still in pain tried to draw a card but alas she couldnt.

Reishi: (Why is this so excruating!)

She asked herself.

Reishi: (How do I even Deal with Pain....)

Reishi: (Pain)

The word resonated throughout reishi.  
Pain  
Pain  
Pain

She remembered what her dearest and provocative friend hattori had said about pain. 

{Flashback}

Hattori: Senpai, You don't understand....... The feeling of pain is the best in the world! The feeling of a punch landing on your face, The feeling of a Knife cutting into your skin… The feeling of Underwear going up your- … Well you get the point. Pain is the best thing there is and sometimes you just need to feel it.

 

Reishi: ......

 

{Flashback End}

She finally got what hattori had meant. She wasn't talking about anything sexual. She was talking about Real Pain.

The pain of loss, The pain of discovery, The pain of struggle, The pain of Life,Etc.

Reishi: ( I get it now hattori. You were saying that I should push through the pain and find new hope.)

Reishi stood up again. This time with renewed hope and musicality.  
She dusted herself off and prepared to strike

Reishi: My turn! I draw!!

She spun around just like hattori does when she duels.

???: ..... That was beyond stupid. But at least you have the will to fight again.

Reishi: .... Not only do I have the will But I also I have a way!!

???: What the hell are you talking about?

Reishi smirked as she knew the shadowmancer didn't have any idea what she was going to do.

She prepared her own summoning method.

Reishi: The conditions are just right. My rhythm is at what I need to be….

???: ....?

Reishi: i’ll tell you a secret…. Your not the only one who can use different summoning methods! 

Suddenly the cloaked lady Realized what she meant and cowered back in fear.

???: No…. It cant be!!??

Reishi: That’s right! Begin Musical summon!


	20. Musical Magician !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Summons a Musical Monster - Musical Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't explain how musical summoning actually works so here's how it works.
> 
> Musical Monsters can be summoned by fulfilling the necessary requirements. It is very simple,For example
> 
> Take reishi's favorite monster Musical Magician:
> 
> Musical Magician  
> Tempo- 4  
> Light/Music  
> Atk 2400 def 2000
> 
> Effect: This card requires 2 effect monsters to summon. This card gains 500 atk for each Music-type monster except itself.
> 
> So you'll need at least 2 effect Monsters to summon it.  
> Although not all musical monsters need monsters.... Some will need spells or traps to summon!
> 
> So Now you know! I hope you do well with this information. I love you! Eat well and get fat for me!  
> Now Back to The The Duel!

Reishi: Begin Musical summon!

Reishi’s hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.  
It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink vortex.

 

Reishi: The requirements for the monster im going to summon are at least 2 music-type monsters! Go Musicgal Tempo and Barista Tetista!

The super kawaii and moe gals turned into pure musical pink notes and fell into the vortex causing it to spin.

Reishi: This is it! Musical Summon!

 

A musicality explosion occurred within the field and appeared from it a new monster advented on to the field from vortex

Reishi: Show Yourself Musical Magician!

From the vortex a tall Mage-like figure carrying a staff appeared.  
He was in a heavy armor which suited his Delicious appearance as he had a sexy scar on his face. His body as mentioned before had a white and black color scheme with a helm at the tip.

 

Musical Magician  
Tempo + 4  
Light/Music/Musical  
Atk 2400 Def 2000

???: Dammit! I didn't know you had such a power…

Reishi smirked

Reishi: You should never underestimate your opponent! This power of music is something I got from the combine bonds of my friends!

???: ...Bonds….

The cloaked figured pondered as reishi went in for her big move

Reishi: Now then! It’s time to show you the power of music! Attack Musical Magician! Dark Music Attack!

The musical magician aimed it’s Music-laden staff at the shadowprancer Assassin  
The edge of the staff lit up with a blue and yellow energy which when combined with music fired at the assassin destroyed it

???: Gah…!

??? LP: 5800

She had lost about 1200 lifepoints, which caused her to move back a bit in Reprisal

Reishi: I couldn't attack your “hitman” Due to both of them having the same amount of attack points and then they would both be destroyed, But that’ll change next turn! Turn End!

Reishi had ended her spectacular turn.  
She now had a musical monster on her field which beat out crappy and lame fusion monsters.

???: Such a chilling moment…. To think that you of all people could Musical summon… I’ll Definitely have to report this to my queen...

Reishi: you really like your “queen” huh?

???: yes, Milady is the only reason many of us shadowmancer live. We love to serve her.

Reishi: Well there’s an old saying “servitude is a form of evil and slavery.”

???: Hmmm… What do you mean?

Reishi: Your masked queen probably doesn't reciprocate that love I bet….

???: How Dare you! The masked queen is wonderful!

She yelled

???: and she Loves us! Milady adores her shadowmancers! In fact She regularly gives us kisses!

Reishi: Kisses…?

???: K-Kisses of Darkness of course!

It was a weird moment. The cloaked lady had shown some emotion besides hate or pain. The masked queen was really the only person she liked?

Reishi: (Yeesh. And I thought hattori was obsessed)

???: I-Ignoring what I said before! It is now my turn! I draw!

She drew a card from her omniously and looked at reishi

???: It’s time for more pain you ingrate! I activate Shadowprancer’s hitman’s special ability! He inflicts 1200 damage to you!

*CACK CACK CACK*  
The gun made an erratic sound as it was fired almost that could shatter ears.  
The bullet came racing like a girl to fornication, There was about 20 bullets and most of them hit reishi again just like before injuring her….

Reishi LP: 4700

Reishi: Gah!

She cried as her skirt had been slightly torn revealing her musical bloomers.

Reishi: P-Please Dont look!!!

???: again. I have no taste for your undergarments…..

The cloaked lady for about 10 seconds thought about her next move.  
But she didn't take long as she got a devious and callous grin under that cloak.

???: I summon Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter!

She said ominously  
The monster appearing was a shirt faceless dark being with brass-dark knuckles and foam coming from it's mouth. It was barely human anymore.

Shadowprancer Feral-fighter  
Level 4  
Dark/Fiend  
Atk 1800 Def 900

Reishi: Damn another one…

 

???: I have endless amount of monster in my deck. And now I’ll punish you with one!  
She entered the battle phase,

???: Unlike you…. I’m not afraid to destroy my own monster! Hitman attack Musical Magician!

Shadowprancer hitman aimed it’s large and erectile gun at the magician and fired.  
*BRATATATATAT* It made it even more erratic and hectic sound as it was discharged.  
It looked like it was going to destroy musical musician but Luckily Reishi had a plan.

Reishi: Trap cardo Open! Musical Shield!

The trap opened revealing itself. From it a stream of yellow and white came from it.  
It formed a spherical-like barrier around musical musician and deflected any bullets that hit.

???: Nani?

Reishi:This shield protects my Music-Type monster this turn!

The cloaked one envied.

???: …. You can stall all you want to. But in the end you’re only preventing the inevitable.

The cloaked woman explained as she ended her turn harmoniously.  
With a click and a clack began reishi new and symphonic turn.  
Her vulva was ready and her hand was ready to draw from her deck.

Reishi: My turn! I drawwwwww!

She wistfully drew her card with the ferocity of a lactating tiger.  
Reishi now had 4 cards in her hand and was ready to advance her plays and enter the meta

 

Reishi: hmmm.

She Looked thoughtfully at her hand. The card she had drawn was Musical wyvern and it had multiple uses. For one any damage you take from that card is inflicted to your opponent. And two, it could help with musical magician's own effect

 

Reishi: lets get rockin! I summon Musical wyvern!

Musical Wyvern  
Level 3  
Wind/Music  
Atk 1000 Def 0

???: … Another weak monster? Are you even trying anymore?

Reishi: It maybe be weak…. But It helps my Musical Magician’s effect!  
It gains 500 attack points for each music-type monster (except itself)

The magician chanted magical and lewd to itself as it gained 500 points

Musical magician  
Atk 2900 def 2500

???: gah… now it’s stronger than my fusion….

She realized

Reishi: damn right. Now attack shadowprancer hitman! Dark music attack!

The musical magician aimed it’s staff at the shadowprancer Hitman,The edge of the staff lit up with a blue and yellow energy which when combined with music fired then Shadowprancer hitman imploded causing the cloaked woman to be pushed back by a bit

??? LP: 5300

???: *tch* lucky shot.

She dismissed as she dusted herself off sexially.

???: But now it's time for your penance! I activate my trap card! Shadowprancer Revenge!

*BOOM* Suddenly Musical Wyvern Imploded causing a Huge explosion it was like a huge suicide bombing and it left reishi shocked to the core.

 

Reishi: W-What? H-How?

???: Heh. I guess you need an explanation since your so feeble-minded !

???: “Shadowprancer revenge” destroys one of your monster that has a level And then Summons a “Shadowprancer” monster that has a lower level!

Reishi: it’s a good thing thing musical monsters don't have levels! So my musical magician is safe!

???: A minor distraction!

The cloaked lady while smiling levitated a card from her deck and placed it on her disk.

???: Come! Shadowprancer Origin!

Shadowprancer Origin  
Level 1  
Dark/Beast  
Atk 100 Def 100

A ferret like-creature came from the card and bounced onto the field.  
It was wearing a light armor and had the shadowmancers crescent on it

???: … also I have to destroy Another monster I control...

*Boom* Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter Imploded just like the wyvern.  
Causing a big explosion.  
Although reishi didn't care. She more was interested the monster she had summoned to the field.

Reishi: Kind of hypocritical for you to judge me on weak monsters and then you summon one yourself!

Reishi looked at the ferret of origin.

???: This monster is not weak at all! In fact! It'll bring your Downfall.

Reishi: whatever….

Reishi ended her battle phase and perked herself up. She had new hope now.

Reishi: (I've still got her on the ropes of defeat!) Now I’ll set one card from my hand and end my turn!.

She declared as A mystical facedown appeared on her side of the field.

???: Now…. Is the time for your defeat!

*Whoosh*  
The dark mist fluttered around intensely. The room Filled with the purplish miasma and the room began to shake.  
Cars and trucks alike alarms and horns rang off again with the cloaked female powering up within in the mist. She was about to transcend humanity itself.  
An aura surrounded her as she declared her devious turn

???: My turn! Shadow draw!

The ground shook and reishi was w o k e .

Reishi: What is this P-power?

Reishi felt it through her cervix and feet and the rest of her body. She could feel the way the mistress was about transcend herself

???: it’s the power of darkness! Now Behold as I activate Shadow Fusion!!!

\------

???: Now Behold as I activate Shadow Fusion!!!

The ground Shook and quaked as She played the shadowic card. The mist around her whirled itself into a grand fusionic Vortex. Btt it was not green and orange. It was purple and black.

Reishi: A-A-A-Another fusion summon?

???: Yes…. And it'll bring your demise!

Reishi: Nani? But how can you fusion summon? You only have one monster on the field and no other cards in your hand.

Reishi questioned.  
But she was indeed right, that's the way fusion summoning worked and always has.

???: hahahahaha! You fool! Only normal fusion plebs can fuse using only those condition!

???: But with shadow fusion I can fuse using Dark Monsters in my field and graveyard !

Reishi: NNNAAAAAAAAANNNNIIIIII?

Suddenly three monsters appeared in front of the deceitful vortex.  
They were shadowprancer Hitman, Shadowprancer Origin and one other Shadowprancer Assassin

???: Fusion summon!

They all warped into the vortex causing it to spin profusely. And A dark light exploded out.

*groan*  
From the light A monstrous and Terrifying growl could be heard. It was distinct and not like any creature documented by crude science. It terrified her to the core.

*ROAR*  
Again the ground began to shake. Although it was more sinister this time since there was no inhibition. From the shadows of the vortex the wicked beast had appeared.  
*ROARRRRRRR* It yelled a mighty roar as it had materialized from the vortex.  
It’s roar matched it’s Monstrous appearance. It resembled all three of it’s fusion materials, Shadowprancer origin in the fact that it had ferret features, Shadowprancer Hitman in the fact it was bulky it stronk, And shadowprancer Assassin in that It had a Melee Weapon. It’s axe, Which was carved in such a way it split open heads.

Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter  
Level 9  
Dark/Beast-Warrior  
Atk 3200 Def 2200

That half Ferret Half Man stood tall then growled at reishi.

Reishi: Eek!

She cried

???: Don't be afraid. True pain has not been afflicted to you, yet!

Reishi: ?

???: I activate it’s effect! Gahaha! You'll take damage equal to half of it’s attack!

Reishi: B-B-But That means…. 1600 damage!!!!!

???: Right. Now experience True pain like never before! Monstrous hunter! Monstrous Axe throw!

The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone.

*whiring noises*  
Then finally it happened. The hunter threw it’s axe at reishi like a real hunter throws it’s axe at a moose.  
*Explosion*

Reishi: Aiieeeeeee!

Reishi LP: 3100

While not hitting reishi directly. it did hit the ground around her causing another explosion which rocked her world like a hurricane.

She lay in the ground with her stomach exposed showing and good looking middle-half.

Reishi: urgh…..

???: Come on…. Get up! Your going to feel so much more than that!

She taunted

???: But your suffering isnt over yet! I activate Monster reborn! To bring back Feral Fighter!

Reishi: N-Nani…..

Should could barely Nani anymore… as the feralic fighter came back.  
It was more primed and bloodlusted than before and ready to attack!

???: Now then! Let's get right to the destruction! Monstrous hunter Attack Musical Magician!


	21. Dont give up! Reishi - Continue the fight our brave Hero!

???: Monstrous Hunter Attack Musical magician!

*Roar!* it let out a cancerous roar as it lept into the air and was about to slash musical musician. The magician itself looked on in fear as it was about to be destroyed.

*GRaw* it roared a mighty roar as it slashed through musical magician creating a shockwave that moved reishi’s body back further on the ground

Reishi LP: 2300

???: Suffer! Attack Feral fighter! Feral shadow bite!

It poinced as it was about to bite reishi and maybe give her shadow-rabies. But it was stopped short by her barely audible words.

Reishi: T-T-Trap card open! C-C-Counter gate…….

She could barely stutter those words out as the trap flipped open. The card’s artwork displayed a monster being shoved through a gate of counters.

Reishi: I-I-I can Draw one Card and If it’s a monster….. I can N-N-N-Negate your attack.

She Weakly drew a card from her damaged duel disk. Reishi looked at it and revealed it.

 

Reishi: I-I drew Musicgal Bella Bellicoso! Now come!

Musicgal Bella Bellicoso  
Level 4  
Light/Music  
Atk 1400 def 1700 

A tsundere like girl appeared with yellow hair that was covering her eyes and wearing a short red dress.  
She had two musical bells in her hand and was summoned in defense!

Reishi: Your attack is negated……….

Shadowprancer Feral-fighter was stopped and pounced back to its original position. 

???: A minor delay. You'll be finished soon enough.

She said as she ended her turn.

Reishi was now in a really bad position both physically and in the duel.  
She only had one monster on the field and only one card in her hand.  
How could she even come back?

And to top it all off she couldn't even stand up at all.

Reishi: G-Get up!.

She said to herself as she tried to lift and invigorate her legs to move.  
Every attempt hurt her even further and a gnawing pain in her legs grew.  
Her arms or torso wasn't any use as they couldn't lift the rest of her body.  
All seemed hopeless.

Reishi: Hiro… Juno….. im sorry…. I can't continue this duel.

Hiro: *Whimper*

Juno: *Sad meow*

???: Giving up? I thought you had more fight in you.

???: Ah well. Our queen will enjoy her new ‘bounty’

Reishi: Im sorry…. Everyone….. If only I was stronger….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the the title of this chapter is just like an anime right?


	22. Reviving The shadows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowmancer reveals the group's motive! Can reishi capitulate or will she be Tempted by the shadows?

All hope seemed lost as reishi's situation got more dire and agitated.  
Everything was going dark as more dark mist began to shroud in the inert darkness.

As the light began to leave reishi's eyes she heard one final voice in her mind.  
One final voice of Faith  
One final voice of Destiny  
One final voice of Hope

Voice: R...E….I….S…..H….I

Reishi: (…. Huh…?)

Voice: Dont….. Give….. Up….

Reishi: It's the same voice from before….

She Realized that she had heard it before when she had entered the parking lot in the first place.

{Flashback}

Voice: R….e...i...s...h….i

A voice slowly and ominously said her name….

Reishi: Ah-!

A thick fog mist made of darkness surrounding the parking lot. The room had a purple aftertone.  
*Beep Beep BEEP*  
All the cars in the room alarms starting to go off as the dark and stank mist shrouds the floor.

{End}

Voice: Yes….

Reishi: Who are you?

Voice: ….. Not….. Important…. Cant talk…..For Long…..

Reishi: But-

She was cut off by the voice.

Voice: ….You have the power…. To defeat the shadowmancers…...

Reishi: ….What do You mean?

Voice: A card….. In your deck….. It will be the miracle…. your looking for.

Reishi: What card…?

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

The voice began less and less clear. Almost as if it couldn't hang on anymore.  
Like a phone call that was disconnecting.

Reishi: Wait Please! What card..?

Voice: Im So…..rry…...Dont….. Give….. Up… And….. Remember….. To ….. Believe….. In Music.

*warp*

The light returned back to reishi's eyes and she got back to reality itself.  
She felt reinvigorated and re-energized as the hope and music flowed through her body like two gestating salmon.  
She could now move her legs and the rest of her body parts and with her strong will ,She got up and dusted herself off.

Reishi: In Music. The song isnt over until the last beat! And neither am I! My turn I draw.

???: Just like a cockroach you keep getting up and up… whatever… resistance is futile.

Reishi LP: 2300

??? LP: 5300

She Looked through her hand and played her card of Hope.

Reishi: I activate Musical Note - E !

???: W-what?

Reishi: I can summon a Music-type monster from my graveyard! I'll summon Musicgal Barista Tetista !

Musical Barista Tetista

Atk 2000 def 1500

The Kawaii bartender like girl appeared from beyond the grave.

???: She can't possibly stand up to my fusion.

Reishi: Your right! She cant but Im going to be attacking your fusion this turn!

???: …..

Reishi: Let's go! Barista Tetista attack Shadowprancer Feral-Fighter! Light distortion bar blast!

The barista clasped her hands together in a praying motion. From her hands formed a Cyan colored light stream that blasted Feral fighter!

??? Lp: 5100

???: *tch* a minor setback.

Reishi: But That's not all! When she destroys a monster you take damage equal to half of it's attack!

???: Dammit!

Barista Tetista took out a shot glass and stirred it up seductively. Every stir made more and more light energy come up from it blasting the cloaked lady.

??? Lp: 4200

Reishi: I'll Set one card and end my turn.

She declared after.

???: Your only prolonging your end…! You ingrate!

She displayed anger and frustration for the first time in the duel. It was clear she was becoming more befuddled as time went on and the duel was prolonged.

Reishi: I'm not prolonging anything… Im trying to survive for the people I love and care about.

Reishi: But I guess you wouldn't know about loving or caring…. Huh?

???: I would actually ….I love milady the queen….

Reishi: Like I said before. It's probably a one-sided love affair. Think about this :You might love her but does she love you back? And-

???: I Dont care! All I want to do is serve milady and If kidnapping you is what make's her happy, Then so be it!

???: My Turn I draw!

The cloaked dame Started her turn with more passion than ever.  
She was going to destroy reishi for her darling and alluring queen.

???: hahahha! Let's get right to this pain! I activate Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter's effect! You'll take 1600 damage!

It readied it's axe Again then The Monster whirled around in a spherical motion. the mist around formed into a cyclone surrounding it as this action was performed creating a terror tyclone. Through this cyclone it threw it's axe.

Reishi LP: 700

Reishi lay on the ground again, Her face… being Facedown.

Although the pain was excruciating she managed to get herself up unlike before.

???: your almost down to zero…. Soon The shadowmancers will be able to claim you for our Queen.

Reishi: urgh….. I don't even get what your Queen even wants with me…

???: …. Do you really want to know?

Reishi: H-Huh?

Reishi was bewildered at her sudden cooperation.

???: The Queen Fancies you.

The cloaked lady said bluntly.

Reishi: F-Fancies me? Like she likes me.......?

???: … In a sort of a way,yes. She is impressed by your dueling skills and motivation.

Reishi: Should I be flattered?

???: Yes. The queen doesn't personally recruit people often ! She must be very interested in you… I hear her Moan your name alot when she's alone in her Quarters.

Reishi: …..

Reishi: Well im not interested. Your "Queen is clearly an evil person. I would never join her or her organization that sends people to the shadows.

???: You clearly Only have a rudimentary understanding of the shadowmancers. Likely perpetrated by Fake news.

She said as she scoffed.

Reishi: Huh?

???: Us shadowmancers are only Interested in Reviving the shadows.

Reishi: Reviving The shadows?

???: Yes…., This world has become too full of light, There is now an unnatural balance of more light than their is darkness and ee need to restore the world's balance.

Reishi: Darkness… Light¿ what the hell are you talking about? that makes No sense.

???: *sigh*

???: I wouldn't expect you to understand So quickly.

That's why you must Join us reishi.

???: You'd be a great asset to the queen and the shadowmancers.

Reishi: ….

???: Not many people are Respected and frankly adored by the queen,

The cloaked lady walked closer to reishi.  
They were nearly face to face. She grabbed reishi softly hugged her. Although her immense cleavage was pushing against reishi's face.

Reishi: *Muffled Sounds*

???: Reishi. She loves you. She wants you. She Needs you. Join us child. And you will not only be loved like a wild you will become a child of the shadowmancers.

Her soliloquy was felt by reishi's Unwavering feelings. But reishi didn't know what to think. She doubted herself in a moment of silent weakness

…

Reishi was silent and but determined she would never abandon her morals.  
She's been fighting this whole time for Her friends and family. She cant give in now to pressure's Of darkness

She pushed the cloaked woman aside and with New strength and Conviction said:

Reishi: I will Never Join you!


	23. Gripping Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Grip's her reality and realize's what monster the Voice wanted her To summon!

The cloaked lady paused and sighed. 

???: So be it then. 

*whoosh* her body dissipated into dark mist and traveled back to the other side of the room where she magically reappeared.  
Her Bust shimmied up and down as she did this, Showing that she was clearly well-endowed.

???: I didn’t want to have to hurt you so bad. Since the queen likes you so much. But you left me no Choice.

She frowned.

???: Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter! Attack Barista Tetista And end this Duel!

She commanded.

*GROWL* It’s growl was louder than ever as it prepared to strike down barista tetista. The monstrous hunter postured in a pouncing pose and ran towards barista tetista with the fury of a divorced wife. 

Every seconds anticipating, it tensed up in the room as the shadows  
prepared to snatch up reishi following her defeat.  
But unfortunately they would have to wait.

Reishi: Trap cardo! Open! Reverse Gravity!

???: Huh?

Reishi: heh. My card has a very simple but powerful Effect. I can switch one of my monsters to defense position/Mode!

Barista Tetista Drank her Shot glass down then belched mightily and sexily. She then turned to defense mode.

???: Fah! Your monster is still destroyed.

The cloaked was right as the hunter’s axe slashed right into barista tetista’s torso. Her shot glass fell to ground when she destroyed signifying her sad death.

But due to her clever thinking reishi didn’t any damage! 

???: You can prolong this duel as long as you want child. But the end result will be the same, You’ll be coming with me. Just give up and accept your fate.

A gripping reality began to take hold as she began to feel a surge of hope within her.  
She remembered the words of the Gentle voice from before

{Flashback}

The voice began less and less clear. Almost as if it couldn't hang on anymore.  
Like a phone call that was disconnecting.

Reishi: Wait Please! What card..?

Voice: Im So…..rry…...Dont….. Give…….. Up

{End}

 

Reishi: …. No! I will never give up! There’s at least Someone else who believes in me! And I won't abandon their wish!

She began her turn with hope in her heart and faith on her side.

Reishi: Dreams will never die! I draw!

The wind shook as she drew her card. By the feeling of hand and heart she knew what she had to do.

Reishi: ( I have to summon the monster, the voice was talking about.  
…..but How can I when I don't even know what it is?)

She began to formulate a plan and put it into motion.

Reishi: alright. Dolente dog’s ability! If a Music-type monster is on the field I can summon it from the grave…..  
The sugoi Dog rose up from the grave to make it’s grand re-entrance into the duel.  
It sat right next to Musicgal bella belicoso.

Reishi: (I have two Monster’s on the field…. Now What I do…..)

???: It doesn't Matter How many monsters you summon! You’d Need a Miracle to Survive

 

Reishi: A miracle…..

She remembered one more time what the voice said.

{Flashback}

Voice: ….You have the power…. To defeat the shadowmancers…...

Reishi: ….What do You mean?

Voice: A card….. In your deck….. It will be the miracle……. your looking for.

Reishi: What card…?

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

{End} 

Reishi: !

She finally understood what card the voice was talking about.

Reishi: …… Ah I get it!

???: …?

Reishi: Begin Musical Summon! 

Reishi’s hand began to glow pink and yellow with power of music, and a beam of light blasted from her hand.  
It went around in a circle and created a circular musical staff in the ground from it a pink vortex.

It was even more grander than before.

Reishi: I finally get it….. The card you wanted me to summon…. Whoever you are…!

She talked to herself.

{Flashback}

Voice: Mu…..si…..Dr….. on

{End}

Reishi: Musical Dragon?? !!!!


	24. Symphonic Burst!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reishi Summons Her New ace Monster - Musical dragon. But will it be enough to defeat the Shadowmancer?

Reishi: Come **Musical Dragon** !

From the vortex below something great rose up.  
The monster was a True dragon. It's wings spanned 10 feet across the air, the wings themselves were Musical Staff's with a yellow template in the middle. It had no legs and was boundless by music.  
The dragon was all white with the exception of it's musical wing's. It was a majestic creature.

Musical Dragon

Tempo - 4

Light/Music

Atk 2500 Def 2000

???: T-That Card....!

Reishi: I Can't believe it..... Such a Majestic Dragon......

Reishi: How long has a card like this been sleeping in my deck...? Was it ever there to begin with..?

She had no recollection of the card. Like it was added by some sort of mystical force.

???: It doesn't Matter...... Your Weak Dragon still Can't Compare to My Hunter!

Shadowprancer Monstrous Hunter

Atk 3200

Musical Dragon

Atk 2500

Reishi: (She's right..... What Can I do?)

She thought.

*ROAR*

As if the dragon was answering her. It roared in a Harmonious way. It's roar resonated with Reishi's heart. She knew what she had to do.  
She looked at the actual card and realized it's true potential. It had amazing and sugoi effects.

Reishi: I-I-I-I activate Musical Dragon's effect!

She finally got the courage.

Reishi: I can summon one Level 4 or lower Music-type from my hand or grave!

Reishi: Come back! Musicgal Tempo!

Musicgal Tempo

Atk 1500 Def 1000

The blonde moe girl reappeared from a portal in the ground, holding her kawaii musical note she banged the ground in a battling manner.

???: Another musical whore? How many of them do you need?

Reishi: T-Their not Whores! They're very classy and refined ladies who reject men's advances and fornication! And besides i'm not done yet!

From her hand she put a card on her duel disk!

Reishi: I summon Musicgal Lady Ballet!

Musicgal Lady ballet

Level 4

Light/Music

Atk 1800 def 1800

She had normal summoned the monster. An animesque Woman wearing a tutu And A leotard Appeared on the field. She held a long and good whip in her hand which she used not only for ballet …. But she also used it to punish naughty monsters.

???: I Can't believe your summoning more useless monsters? Won't you ever learn? You can't overcome the shadows with useless monster like that!

Reishi was revolted by her statement. Her inner monologue survived and began to say it aloud.

Reishi: there's no such thing as a useless monster. Monster's are the combination of the human soul and the Mind of the Body, In my opinion. As long You, Yourself are strong and resilient, your monster will be to. That's what my ancestor believed in and it's what I trust in now

???: I Admire you Ms. Moto for your resilence and Compassion.... But ultimately resistance is futile. There is No hope left for you in this duel.

Reishi Chuckled.

Reishi: No. There's always hope. And I'll show you even at the end.

???: The end.... of what...?

Reishi: The end for you! This is the final Solo!

Reishi: Now Musical dragon's effect! Symphonic Silencer!

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR* The beast roared it's mighty roar. As it prepared for the incoming burst.  
It opened it's huge mouth and a yellow and black energy orb formed inside it's mouth. From the orb, a slew of classical songs (Mostly opera) Could be heard. It was beautiful and could be heard through the room.

Reishi: This is the Power of music! Fire!

Musical dragon fired the orb at the monstrous hunter. It burst through the air lr like a flamingo. It the hunter right in the chest causing the massive monstrosity to Kneel to the ground.

???: Nani? What the hell is happening!?

Reishi: Your Monster has been Weakened! Due to musical Dragon's effect, I can remove from play a Music-type monster to weaken it's attack by the removed monster's attack points!

She exclaimed.

Reishi: I removed 'Musicgal barista tetista' And she had 2000 atk, so now Monstrous hunter will lose 2000 attack!"

???NANNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Shadowprancer Monstrous hunter  
Atk 1200

The weakened monster groaned in despair. It wasn't the mighty beast it use to be.

Reishi: Your beast is going down! Musicgal Tempo attack! Tempo beat-down!

It gripped it's ginormous musical note and lept in the air. It's majestic skirt flowed through the air, revealing it's knickers as it did.  
*Thwack* was the sound it made as the enormous Musical note hit the ferral beast on it's head almost Cartoonishly-like.

??? Lp: 3900

???: No....! This can't be Happening....! I Cannot be Losing! How could I Lose? Im the top in the shadowmancers! This is impossible-

Her ramblings and nagging we're cut off by the dandere Reishi.

Reishi: Hush! You Won't beat someone like me if you only play with hate in your heart! Now Lady ballet! Attack Her directly! Use whimsical whip!

*Crackle*  
The kinky maiden crackled her musical whip in domination as she prepared to strike the cloaked lady, whom she saw as her slave. She slung her whip from across the lot at the cloaked woman.

???: UWAAHHH!

It hit her right in her lower abdomen, ripping her cloak from the torso down.  
With the middle of her cloak destroyed It showed her nice,curvy,delicious and slender Belly!  
Her stomach gyrated sexily. She was cleary a Fit and toned woman.

??? Lp: 2100

???: Kyah! My stomach! I swear You'll pay for this reishi moutou! The shadowmancers will not stand for this defeat! No matter what! We will have you join Us someday-

Reishi: but... It looks like that day isnt today. Now then! This is it! My Final Rhythm! Musical dragon attack!

Musical Dragon spread its 'wings' into a musical note pattern. Various songs from the opera and classical genre played, in which it got it's power from.  
It's mouth began to spark with a yellow energy which when combined with a Symphony, began to grow bigger inside of its mouth ! As it fired from the majestic dragon mouth. Reishi screeched

Reishi: Symphonic Burst!

The blast engulfed the cloaked lady within itself.

Ending the duel.

??? Lp: 0


	25. Defeat and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori Reveals the secret of the Shadowmancers.... But is it truth or pure fiction?

??? LP: 0

???: AUUUUUGHHHHHHH

The cloaked lady screamed as the blast from musical dragon hit her. It had engulfed her whole body. Knocking her back a few feet and Making her fall flat on her back.

The blast Eradicated most of her veil and cloak. The Upper half of her body was exposed, which showed her the under-side of her tremendous rack.  
As reishi approached her she tried not to look at her exposed 'Chest'. Although it was kind of hard not too.

???: …. Gah…. I Knew I should've just captured you when I had the chance….. But I got cocky and was blinded by My greed…

She said.

Reishi: I won. Release hiro and Juno like you promised.

*Snap*  
Almost like magic, Hiro and Juno's cage's opened up. Juno rushed over to Reishi jumping into her arms.

Juno: *Meow*

Reishi: Awwww…! I missed you too!

Juno: *PURRRRRRR*

Juno began licking reishi's topless breasts. It made her blush and put Juno down.

Reishi: ahaha…. That's enough girl.

Hiro: *Woof*

Hiro Tried to limp over to reishi, But with only three paws it was very difficult.

Reishi rushed over to him as he had the more serious injury. As she apporached him she knelt down looking at his paw. It had been cleanly amputated and the only thing the remained was a nubu of the former greatness of his paw.

Reishi: Oh hiro… I wish would've been their to protect you from these monsters.

Hiro: *Whimper*

He snuggled up against reishi…. Reishi snuggled back with heartbeats met and she resonated with the distraught that something so torturous could happen to someone she knew, even a pet. She

Reishi turned her head to the cloaked woman,

Reishi: (!)

Half of the woman's body was turning into purple mist. The mist was slowly eating away at her body.

???: Heheheh. Guess im not getting that 'reward' now. This is what I get for being cocky. But I embrace my unfortunate fate.

She said.

Reishi: Wait…! I have some questions for you!

Reishi exclaimed.

The Woman from beneath her cloak smiled .

???: Ask away… Im going to the shadow's anyway.

Reishi: Who are you…?

???: … *flip*

She flipped off her the hood of her cloak. Revealing her face and identity.  
She was an average looking woman with Blue eyes and Dark blue hair, It was straightened back in a way that made it look formal.

???: I am Unit - 11115189 of the Shadowmancers.

Reishi: 11115189….?

11115179: Yes. When we all joined the shadowmancer we got a unit number and rank.

*Sizzle*  
The mist was almost to her Collarbone as it had swallowed her huge breasts.  
It wouldn't be long before the hot girl would be gone forever.

Reishi thought about her next question carefully.

Reishi: I get why you attacked me…... But why are you forcibly dueling and sending random people to the shadows.

???: Like I said Before. To balance out the difference between the darkness. Sending souls to the shadows make's the darkness stronger.

Reishi: ….. Why do you mostly attack teens though?

???: *Sigh* Because the young mind is fragile and weak. The shadows feed on that greatly and find it delectable. Also the young body is easier to send the shadows….

Reishi: What do you mean…?

???: Well the shadow's love young people! They have such drizzling and scrumptious souls  
  
She laughed maniacally.

Reishi: A-are you serious or….?

???: Ha…. who Knows? Hahhaahahahaha-

The mist soon dissipated her mouth leaving her unable to talk. The rest of her body slowly disappeared to into the purplish mist. it all twirled into a cyclone and left the desolate parking lot. The room had turned back to normal and Reishi was left there to wonder what the shadowmancers goal was.

She looked up towards the ceiling of the parking lot and said:

Reishi: What the hell is my life?


	26. One Day, Under The Moon

Reishi's Mansion

After dealing with the threat of the shadowmancer she had returned home with her two loyal pets. She had been cautious to not to go on the kaiba express (Choo Choo!)  
Due to the danger of another shadowmancer attack.

She had still had a lot of questions.  
For one, the shadowmancers motive made no sense. She wondered if Kaori had been lying to her and concealing there true motive.  
Secondly, Who are the shadowmancers? How do they get new recruits? And most importantly why is there queen so interested in her?

She was in her foyer, patching up hiro and Juno one last time.

Reishi: And there you go! Nice and new!

Reishi wrapped the final bandage around Hiro's leg. It was only a patchup to stop the bleeding and possible infection.

Hiro: *Woof~?

He ruffed in affection. She patted his head back.

Reishi: Thanks boy. I'll take you two to the vet in the morning...... I have to do think about something first though.....

Juno: *meowww*

Juno rubbed her face against reishi's leg.

Reishi: Dont worry..... Ill be back!

From the foyer, She walked outside to her koi pond which was even more beautiful at night.

Reishi's koi pond and garden

The moonlight shined just right in the pond and garden making it into a great heaven for animals and plants alike. The koi under the light looked like gods/goddesses as it revealed their majestic colors.

Reishi knelt down in front of the pond. The koi all gathered in front of the pond in anticipation of their master. She pulled out special koi food and threw it in the pond. They all raced and gulped it up.

Reishi: Hey guys..... I want your opinion on something.

Reishi reached in her skirt and pulled out the card that had appeared in her duel against the shadowmancer.  **Musical dragon.**

The card itself was pink like other musical monster but it had a yellow tint in the middle.

Reishi: Where did this card come from...? Ive… Never seen it before...... Im pretty sure that I didn't have before the duel with the shadowmancer ! How did this even physically get in my deck....?

Reishi: And who was that voice? Was It even real or was I hallucinating?

Reishi: And what the hell wasup with the shadowmancer 'queen'? She says that she love's me? And she kisses member of her group? I hope she's not some sort of pedophile after young teens....

She stared back at the koi pond as these questions had permeated her mind. Lots of bad things we're happening to the world at once and only a true Healing could Heal the broken world and save it from darkness.

The koi pond sparkled with hubris and majestic. The koi themselves raced around in anticipation for a second round of food, Reishi Leaned in closer to feed the greedy fish.

?: … Hey madam-

SUDDENLY a voice came from behind her, it was male and frightened her!

Reishi: A-ahhhh!

Reishi lost her balance and tipped over into the koi pond causing a huge splash. Her hope had lost her balance.

Reishi Had fallen back after hearing a voice behind her. She splashed into the koi pond which had caused water to expunge everywhere.

The water had closelined and splashed all around the garden. It hit several plants and garden animals and had caused a huge mess.

Reishi: Ugh...

Reishi climbed out of the pond, it was shallow so she didn't drown thankfully. But she was covered in algae and koi-food  
Her body was soaked, her clothes became transparent and see-through causing her to blush as she got out.  
The figure who surprised her was also soaked. His clothes were see through revealing his nice well-built midriff.

?: Oh dear. This was my new broach

Reishi: God! Who do you think you are sneaking up on a lady like that! You perv-

She suddenly stopped with her rambling when she saw who it was.

Reishi: (!)

Arthur: Sorry about that Ms. Sakamoto!

Reishi: N-No! I'm Sorry! I didn't realize it was you...! I thought you were a pervert or something....

Arthur: What do you mean?

He asked

Reishi: Heh, er nothing. But anyway..... What did you come here for?

Arthur: Ah! To give you back these.

From his wet pocket, he pulled out a book and within He took out 4 cards. There we're soaked from the splashed water but regardless seemed to be in good condition.

Arthur: You had dropped these outside of the restaurant, I wanted to give them back to you.

He handed them to reishi and she grasped them in her hopeful hand.

Reishi: Thank you.

She thanked and bowed to him like a true sugoi and moe girl.

Arthur: By the way..... We're you just talking to your fish just a moment ago?

Reishi: Y-Yeah sorry. I Must've looked crazy Huh?

Arthur: Not at all! I have Marine Life too at home. I often converse with them myself.

Reishi: I guess we're both a bunch of wierdo's huh?

Both: Ahahahaha.

They forcibly laughed with each other.  
Reishi had a new spark of bond with arthur. Interested in him, she asked:

Reishi: What kind Of Fish do you have?

Arthur: Fish...? Ah ..No. There squids.

Reishi: Oh! That's interesting. I hear that their quite intelligent and very fun to keep. Although I didn't take you for much of a marine-life fan.

Arthur: You'd be surprised! I love marine Life and especially squids They're offly cute and very intelligent.

Reishi: That's awesome. I think your sort of amazing arthur.

They looked at each other with mutual understanding and true compassion and as moon shined

Arthur: Thanks. You know I'm not gonna lie, I kind of expected the daughter of Yuji Sakamoto to be a bit more.... Eccentric or Pompous. You know.....

Reishi: Meh. Being the descendant of a legend is not all it's cracked up to be. It's more of a hindrance than anything.

Arthur: What do you mean?

Reishi: Well....Everyone always expects me to be the next 'Sakamoto' Legend. Including my own parents. I Get forced into tournaments, Get forced into duelings 'Camps' and forced to Go to a school I didn't want to go in the first place. Sometimes it's like

Arthur: Huh. Sounds rough. But I can sort of relate.

Reishi: ?

Arthur: Well I was forced to come to Japan for some sort of 'Novel' Expo. I'm Also being forced to write a 500 page novel and publish by the end of the year by my father.

Reishi: *Sigh* The struggles of the upperclass-teenager am i right?

She joked.

Arthur: Haha!

Arthur chuckled and looked at reishi's koi pond, she did the same.

Reishi: sooooo... What's the name of your novel....?

Arthur:.....

He blushed and looked up at the moon which was shining brightly.  
Arthur's silence lasted for 5 long and arduous seconds before he uttered the fluorescent title of his novel

Arthur: It's called:  **One day, Under the Moon.**

Reishi: ….

She was silent

Arthur: I know. awful name right...?

Reishi: N-No. I was just in awe of its beauty. It sounds amazing!

Arthur: You give me too much credit..... I Haven't even gotten past the first page due to my writer's block

Reishi: Writers block...?

Arthur: It's when writers can think are unable to come up with ideas for their stories.

Reishi: Hmm.

Reishi Looked up at the moon too.

Reishi: Well I feel like you should come up with your own inspiration..... But might I make a suggestion?

She asked.

Arthur: What is it?

Reishi: Hope. Hope is a great topic of discussion and philosophy. Hope can shape any person or living being into a greater prospect, it helps those in need and bring to a grand uprising, it gives those without a chance a new roll of fate and most importantly it makes everyone feel like their special.  
Arent those feelings are something that you would want people to feel when they read your book?

Arthur: Wow...That's quite the Monologue. you had...Ever think of becoming a writer yourself?

He smiled

Reishi: Just a suggestion. Haha.....

Arthur: It's funny how life works sometime's. I just came here to give you back your cards and now I have some new  **Inspiration**  for my story. Thanks.

Reishi: I should thank you too, I don't what I would do without these cards....

Arthur: No problem, Although I do have one request

Reishi: Hmm? Anything?

Arthur: Can I just sit here and admire the moonlight with you.  
Reishi: O-Of course!

She blushed and looked away.

Arthur sat down in one of the many garden chairs and looked up the moon, reishi did the same although she was flustered  
The moonlight glistened with the power of music and hope which invigorated it and created a sense of friendship and a new dawn and  **Hope for the future**

**Hope will never die**


	27. Thank you for Reading

HI Hoo! That's The End Folks!  
If your a man you should be fornicating with yourself and pleasing women you sexist pig.  
If your a woman you should be dominating men and maybe feeling yourself.  
Either way both men and women should serve me and strip.

Just kidding.

Did You enjoy the story? I know I did. I liked the Part where Arthur,Reishi,Simon and Hattori are talking in The restaurant, It really shows the development and contrast between them.  
Anyway 

Thanks for Reading and Look forward To The Sequel Yugioh: Musical Beginnings - Duet !!!!


	28. Characters - Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bio sheet of The Main Characters! Learn about all your favorite characters Here!

Characters/ Cast list  
Major

Reishi Sakamoto  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 31st 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Deck type: Music  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Not decided  
Cup Size: C  
Likes: Her friends, Dueling, And music  
Dislikes: Darkness and Shadowmancers  
Description: An average height girl with average appearance. She usually has an a school uniform which is yellow and white and has a “Z” pattern in The middle of it  
Her hair is the hair of the ancestors and looks just like the classic Valley hairstyle.  
Personality: she Is a caring but serious persin, she will generally do anything for her friends and will help a person in need.  
Bio: Reishi is the Daughter of Yuji Sakamoto - A dueling champion. She was born into Wealth and is the top of the class due to Her Ancestor’s legacy. Her best friends are Shimamura and Hattori, Mostly due to their faith and Loyalty to her.

 

Hattori Nakashi  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 25th 2044  
Age: 15  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Deck type: Mermaids  
School: domino city academy  
Aspiration: not decided  
Cup size: D  
Likes: Reishi and Muffins  
Dislikes: Nothing  
Description: An average heighter with a cute face. She wear’s a green tang top with a slogan on it, she usually likes to show off her Body for her senpai so it's more revealing than usual. She has green hair and wears a bow in it.  
Personality: A Masochist,Teaser and a bit of a pervert, She’s obsessed with Reishi and wants Reishi to notice her.  
Bio: Hattori Was raised In a shrine by Yushi Nakashi. being such she was taught that pain was a bad and unnecessary thing. But when she was around 11 years old she found out she was a masochist and deeply relished in it. When she first Entered High school As a freshman she found A upperclassman named Reishi moto and deeply grew infatuated with her. And now she’ll do whatever it takes to get Reishi to notice her.

Shimamura Hamami  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 19th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Neo domino city  
School: Domino city academy  
Aspiration: Dueling scientist  
Deck type: Involution  
Cup Size: C  
Likes: Science, Dueling and reishi  
Dislikes: Competition  
Description: slightly shorter than reishi and hattori but not a midget.  
She wears a lab coat with a gray button-up underneath.  
Her hair is Pure gray but not like an Elderly person’s more like a grey wolf, Her eyes are yellow  
Personality: A bit self centered at times but she truly does care for her friends.  
Bio: The daughter of two scientists, Shimamura is one of the smartest people in the city, She is especially good with technology and Genetics.  
She is the friend of reishi and hattori and will generally do anything for them although she does get annoyed from hattori’s pervertness.  
Although she would never admit she does have a crush on reishi.

 

Arthur Bloomberry  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 15th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: London, United Kingdom  
School: Anglo-Saxon International High school  
Aspiration: Dueling Intellectual  
Deck type: Novelian  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Reading,Marine life.  
Dislikes: Evil People  
Description: An average height guy with a good midriff.  
He wears glasses and wears a blue cape and coat. His hair is blue and eyes are blue.  
Personality: An intellectual at heart. He always try to educate people  
Bio: The son of A famous publication company, He and his cousin Simon moved to japan with there families in order to start a new market in asia.  
He Goes to school at Anglo-Saxon International High school and then signed up for the project fair where he met reishi and everyone else.

Simington(Simon) Cantleburry  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 30th 2044  
Age: 15  
Birthplace: London, United Kingdom  
School: Anglo-Saxon International High school  
Aspiration: to be the leader of his company  
Deck type: Archfiends  
Blood type: O-  
Likes: Refined things and Younger girls  
Dislikes: Uncultured swine  
Description: a Average heighter with a skinny look. He wears a red and blue uniform but occasionally wears the classic british trench coat. He was blonde/yellow hair and has blue eyes  
Personality: Always A bit of a narcissist, He always prioritizes himself over others but in the is a kind person.  
Bio: The son of a Ceo of a Candle company. He and his cousin arthur moved to japan to open up new markets for there families companies. He met reishi and her friends and became friends with them.


	29. Characters - Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: If a character doesn't have a certain aspect about them I wont put it down. What I mean is that since xin fang is an adult he obviously doesn't go to school so there no point in even writing that and etc with other things)

Kyotaro Akihiko (Professor Akihiko)  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 3rd 2026  
Age: 33  
Birthplace: Neo Domino city  
Bloodtype: -O  
Likes: His students and science, mythology  
Dislikes: lazy students.  
Description: A very muscular and tall man, He usual wears a Teacher suit with long pants. He has Red eyes and ginger Hair.  
Personality: A very caring and noble teacher. He always strives to make sure that his students are the best they can be.

Xin Fang  
Gender: male  
Birthday: October 17th 2029  
Age: 30  
Birthplace: Shenzhen, China  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: His daughter and chinese culture  
Dislikes: poverty and youth  
Description: He has black hair, Purple eyes and was wearing a traditional Chinese garment with a Lavender color. He is about middle age and was very Sturdy and tough looking.  
Personality: for the most part he is a serious and honorable man. He can be very generous if people treat him right.

Lo Fang  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: october 30th 2043  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Chinatown, Neo domino city.  
Cup Size: B  
Likes: Her dad and Sadism  
Dislikes: Hattori  
Description: She has Black and purple eyes just like Xin Fang and wears a traditional chinese Dress with a Purple chinese cap.  
Personality: A very stoic and cynical girl. She usual just tell it how it is. Although with hattori she becomes a bit more harsh preferring to ‘punish’ her immediately

Yushi Nakamura  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 30th 2020  
Age: 40  
Birthplace: Osaka, japan  
Cup size: F  
Likes: Hattori and shintoism.  
Dislikes: Unholy things.  
Description: Yellow and brown hair with blue eyes. While doesn't look much like hattori she does have her curvaceousness.  
Personality: A very kind and nurturing mother on the surface. Although since she religous she believes in punishing her child.


	30. Musical Beginnings - Duet Is out!

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yu-Gi-Oh: Musical Beginnings - Duet Is out! YEAH!  
It continues the story of this book and has all your favorite characters!!!! It Introduce's many new characters!!!! some Allies and some enemies!.  
You'll get to know arthur and simon more.  
Hattori and Shima will get the spotlight too!

This time They'll not only have to deal with the threats of the Shadowmancers.... But also the threat of rival schools Trying to take over their academy! Can they take on Both of these threats and also deal with there problems as Teenagers? Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh Musical Beginnings - Duet !!!!!!

Go Now!


End file.
